


A Perfectly Inspired Accident

by jessiejmatthews



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Red Room, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiejmatthews/pseuds/jessiejmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt was made to kidnap Deputy Director Maria Hill. This is a fact that makes Natasha Romanoff very angry.</p><p>*CHAPTER 1-4 REVISED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *The Spider, The Cat, & The Hawk*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringment intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Yep, the Cat is out of the bag...and the Hawk...is worm food.'

Chapter 1  
An attempt was made to kidnap Deputy Director Maria Hill, and that fact makes Natasha Romanoff very angry. Maria had left the Helicarrier for a scheduled 48 hour leave, and had barely reached the steps of her apartment building when the three would be kidnappers made their move. They had clearly not been expecting her to fight back, and had dispersed quickly upon realizing that they would not be able to bring her down quietly. She had walked away from the attack with a few scratches, a split lip, bruised ribs, and one hell of a headache. Until the persons responsible are caught (or dead as Natasha prefers) SHIELD protocol mandates that an Agent remain with her at all times.

Natasha is currently sitting in the infirmary, watching over Maria because of course...she volunteered. The painkillers are doing their job, and Maria is sleeping peacefully. Natasha is under strict orders from Director Fury not to let Maria out of her sight. She watches the steady rise and fall of Maria's chest from her chair in the far corner of the private infirmary room. She lets her own breathing pattern fall in with Maria's in an attempt to calm the uncharacteristic uneasiness that has been plaguing her upon hearing that Maria was attacked.

"How is she?" Agent Clint Barton (Hawkeye) asks, pulling up a chair next to Natasha's.

"She's going to be fine," Natasha whispers, and Clint wonders for a moment if the statement is meant to inform him or reassure her. "She put up one hell of a fight from the sounds of it."

Maria becomes slowly aware of the voices in the room, but she remains still, hoping to fall back to sleep. Her head is pounding. The painkillers seem to be wearing off.

"I heard you volunteered for the protection detail," he whispers back.

"Yeah." Natasha's response is drawn out, her tone dangerous, and her eyebrow raised. She regards her best friend and partner critically. He clearly has something on his mind that he is reluctant to share.

"Are you sure that's wise Tasha?" He asks hesitantly. "Can you be objective with the way you feel about her?"

"Liking her does not compromise my judgment Barton, and this has nothing to do with how I feel," Natasha says curtly. "I'm just doing my job!"

"Bullshit," he shoots back, louder than is necessary in the small room.

"Can you two go be loud somewhere else?" Maria interjects, effectively cutting off Natasha's response.

Barton winces, wondering how much of their conversation their boss heard, and how dead Natasha is going to make him. Natasha's eyes widen, and the look she shoots him answers the second of his questions...he's toast. Barton has the decency to look guilty. His eyes dart back and forth between The Deputy Director and his best friend.

"Our apologies Deputy Director," Natasha says quietly. Her tone is calm and as smooth as warm honey. "Agent Barton was just on his way out." He winces again as he stands, mouthing an, "I'm sorry," to Natasha on his way out the door. They are silent for several minutes. Natasha loses herself in thought.

'I guess the Cat is out of the bag thanks to the Hawk. Why does she have to be so unreadable!' she muses silently. 'The Black Widow - Master Assassin, Spy, and Seductress - is afraid to ask this woman out to dinner. Pathetic.'

Maria coughs suddenly, letting out a quiet whimper as her bruised ribs make themselves known. The sound interrupts Natasha's internal musings, and she is at Maria's side in the blink of an eye. She rests one hand gently on Maria's shoulder.

The heat from Natasha's hand is intense even through the material of her t-shirt. Maria fights a blush as the heat spreads from her shoulder, to her center, and then down through her toes, enveloping her whole body. The unexpected gentleness in the touch only amplifies the feeling.

"I'm okay Agent," Maria strains to speak. "Could you please get me a glass of water?" Natasha hesitates for a second, before reaching across Maria and pressing the call button on the bed. Maria's expression is unreadable as she watches Natasha's movements.

"My apologies Deputy Director Hill, but Director Fury instructed me not to let you out of my sight under any circumstances," Natasha explains. Her words and tone remain professional, but Maria can see the concern clearly in her eyes.

'How could I have missed the way she's looking at me?' Maria questions herself silently.

"It's okay Agent Romanoff," Maria intones. Their eyes meet for a brief moment. Maria licks her lips subconsciously, and Natasha's eyes track the movement. Natasha clears her throat uncomfortably, stepping away from the bed as the nurse enters the room.

"Would you please get The Deputy Director a glass of ice water Nurse?" Natasha addresses the elderly woman.

"Right away ma'am," is the instant response. The nurse returns a moment later, handing a styrofoam cup with a straw to Natasha.

"Thank you," Natasha says with a kind smile to the diminutive woman. Maria reaches out to take the cup from Natasha. She lets her fingers brush over the other woman's just a moment longer than necessary. It's long enough to double Natasha's heart rate. Maria takes several smalls sips, and sets the cup on the table next to her. Natasha returns to her chair, and silence fills the room. Natasha starts to wonder if she has fallen asleep, but seconds later Maria's voice reaches her ears.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff," Maria all but whispers.

"For what Ma'am?" Natasha asks in confusion. Maria pauses, staying silent for 10 whole seconds.

"For volunteering," she says. Luckily, Natasha is spared from responding as the Nurse returns to check on Maria.

'Yep, the Cat is out of the bag...and the Hawk...is worm food.'

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The Helicarrier's Doctor arrives to evaluate Maria within the hour, and both Maria and Natasha are relieved. The silence between them is not necessarily uncomfortable, but it seems to weigh down on them. Neither woman can bring herself to meet the other's eyes.

"Okay," The Doctor says, as she steps away from checking Maria's vitals. "You're all clear to leave Ma'am. I would recommend another day of bed rest, but -"

"Thank you Doctor," Maria cuts her off curtly. "That will be all." The Doctor nods respectfully, and leaves quickly. Maria stands and takes her uniform out of the drawer under the table next to the bed. Maria turns her back to Natasha, but she can feel the other woman's eyes on her. She clears her throat uncomfortably.

"Agent Romanoff I believe I'm safe enough on the Carrier for you to avert your eyes long enough for me to change.

"Yes Ma'am," Natasha responds instantly. Her tone is carefully professional. Outwardly Natasha is calm and collected. She turns toward the door and takes a few deep calming breathes. This woman is infuriatingly unreadable. Natasha tries not to squirm as she thinks about how much of Maria's skin is exposed just out of her sight. She takes a slow steadying breath and tries (and fails) to force herself to stop thinking about how said skin would feel under her fingertips. Similar thoughts are going through Maria's mind as she looks at Natasha with new eyes. The revelation of the stunning redhead's feels for her, allowing a train of thought that she had never allowed herself to follow before. There is a growing tension in room. Maria finishes changing as quickly as she can with her injuries. 

"You can turn around now agent. Thank you," Maria mumbles. Her voice is husky, and Natasha has to bite back a groan. "I'd like to go to the Director's office." Natasha nods mutely, leading Maria to the other side of the Carrier without another word.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

After 20 minutes of intense debate Director Fury has agreed to allow Maria to go home. Natasha will accompany her, and Agent Barton has been added to the protection detail. They are taken by plane to SHIELD's New York Headquarters, where a car is waiting for them. Most of the drive is filled with tactical planning by Natasha and Barton. By the time Natasha parks the car outside Maria's apartment building they have a plan. Natasha will stay in the apartment, and follow her orders from Fury not to let Maria out of her sight. Barton will take up position on the roof of the building across the street. Maria has no doubt that her would be kidnappers will come for her, but it's not until Barton leaves to take his position on the rooftop and she is seated at her kitchen table with Natasha, that the gravity of the situation settles on her. She stands, feeling suddenly overwhelmed and restless. She paces the kitchen. Natasha watches her carefully, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asks. Her concern is clear in her voice despite her efforts to keep it out. Maria's carefully neutral facade fails her as she turns to Natasha and responds honestly.

"I've never been on this side of things before...usually I'm the one organizing things like protection details...it's...unsettling to say the least." The vulnerability in Maria's eyes combined with the fear in her voice has Natasha moving before she can think better of it. She stands, stepping into Maria's personal space and making deliberate eye contact. She wants to make sure she has Maria's complete attention. Natasha is unable to keep the emotion from her voice as she speaks.

"As long as I'm here no one is going to hurt you," Natasha all but whispers. "You have my word." Maria swallows thickly. She takes a deep breath, struggling to hold back the wave of emotion that hits her at Natasha's declaration. A warmth spreads through her body, and she can't bring herself to break eye contact. She takes a step forward, drawn in by the determination and warmth in Natasha's eyes.

"I believe you," Maria intones. They are so close now. Natasha's hands move seemingly of their own accord to the taller woman's hips, squeezing gently. Maria's hands move to rest lightly on Natasha's biceps. The redhead watches in amazement as Maria glances briefly at her lips, before resuming eye contact. Natasha is fighting (and losing) a silent battle with her self control. She finds herself leaning forward slowly, giving Maria plenty of time to pull away. She doesn't pull away. She leans into Natasha, letting her eyes drift closed. Her mind goes blissfully blank. 

It's almost too much. Maria's breath ghosts over her lips - warm and sweet. Her hands are solid and hot on Natasha's arms. She lets her eyes drift closed as well, giving in to the feeling. 

They both jump as Natasha's radio crackles to life. They are so close that Maria can hear Agent Barton's voice through Natasha's ear piece. 

"Hawkeye in position. What's your status Widow?" Maria steps away quickly, turning her back to Natasha. She moves away so fast that all Natasha can do is blink for a few seconds while her brain catches up. 

"Widow?" Barton speaks again, pulling Natasha from her daze.

We're fine Barton," she all but growls back at him. Natasha ignores her partner's indignant response. She watches warily as Maria pulls a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When she finally turns back to face Natasha it is clear that her defenses are firmly in place.

"If you'd like something to drink Agent help yourself," Maria says. She gracefully slides back into her chair, as though she never left it. Natasha nods silently, not really trusting herself to speak. As she grabs a bottle of water for herself she can't help but wonder if she really did kill Barton...would anyone believe it was an accident...probably not.


	2. *Trust & Discussions*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Good. Give me your gun."

Chapter 2  
Natasha follows Maria into her living room. The other woman hasn't looked at her, or spoken to her since their almost kiss over an hour ago. The taller woman stretches out on the couch, and Natasha folds herself comfortably into the armchair, giving Maria the space she seems to want. The silence is beginning to make her uncomfortable. 

"You should get some sleep." Natasha suggests, watching Maria struggle to keep her eyes open. 

"I've slept enough." Maria counters. Natasha holds back a sigh. Another few minutes tick by in silence, and she has to consciously stop herself from tapping her foot just to hear something other than the sound of their breathing. Normally, silence does not bother her, and she isn't really sure why it does now.

"I can sit out here if you want to sleep in your room," Natasha mutters, gesturing behind her to Maria's open bedroom door. Maria looks at her now, seemingly irritated. Natasha has to look away, but when she looks back Maria's features have softened. She is looking at Natasha with something akin to fondness. Her intelligent blue eyes are lit with a spark of understanding. It's as though she has just figured out the answer to a riddle that has long since eluded her.  Natasha feels understood, and it unsettles her in a way she would not have expected. She wishes the irritation would come back. She knows how to handle that.

"I'm okay Agent," Maria assures her gently. She gives Natasha a reassuring smile, and the silence resumes.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

She isn't sure when it happened, but Maria's exhaustion eventually wins out. One moment Maria looks lost in thought, and the next moment she is dozing lightly. Natasha smiles at her from the armchair. The normally hard lines of Maria's face are softened in sleep, and Natasha takes the opportunity to stare. 

'She looks younger when she sleeps.' Natasha muses. Her smile fades quickly as the hair on the back of her neck stands up.

"Widow there are three armed men entering the building, and I am on the move. Get The Deputy Director to an interior room immediately."

"Copy," Natasha had begun to move the second her radio had activate (her instincts telling her it was time for a fight) before Barton had even begun to speak. She draws her sidearm, darts swiftly forward, and pulls Maria up from her place on the couch. Natasha doesn't let go of the brunette's arm until Maria's bedroom door clicks closed behind them. She scans the room, taking in her surroundings. There is a window to her left and a closet with sliding doors immediately to her right. Maria moves to the back of the room past the window, and draws her sidearm as well. Natasha stands off to the side of the door, cracking it open slightly.

"Two of the targets are down. The last one is headed your way Widow," Barton radios.

"Copy, requesting radio silence," Natasha responds, glancing at Maria briefly. A plan begins to form in her mind.

"Do you trust me?" Natasha asks.

"Yes," Maria responds immediately.

"Good. Give me your gun," Natasha says without missing a beat. Maria hesitates for only a second before handing the weapon to Natasha. "I meant what I said. I won't let anyone hurt you," Natasha says. Without waiting for a reply Natasha slides open the closet door and slips inside. She is hidden by the darkness of the room. Maria tenses as the sound of splintering wood indicates her front door has been kicked in. She takes a shaky breath as a man appears in the doorway. She recognizes him as one of her assailants from earlier in the day. He pauses in the doorway, pointing his weapon at her.

"I'm unarmed," she says, holding her hands up for him to see. He says nothing, but steps into the room. He gestures for her to exit the room ahead of him. She moves slowly, keeping her hands in the air. Just as she steps outside the room there is a sickening crack as Natasha hits him from behind with the butt of her gun. The sound is followed shortly by a thud as the man hits the floor. Maria doesn't turn around until she hears Natasha's voice.

"Do you want your gun back?" Natasha's tone is conversational, light, and almost teasing. Maria can't help the small smile that graces her features as she holds out her hand for her weapon. Natasha hands it back to her, bending down to check the would kidnapper's pulse. He is alive.

"Situation is under control Hawkeye," she radios. "We have one alive for questioning. Contact The Director for cleanup."

"Copy," comes the relieved response. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The next hour is a blur of travel, paperwork, and procedure. They are driven back to HQ, where the captured man is placed in the infirmary. Maria orders the medics to keep him restraint and under guard. Natasha does not miss the way that Maria avoids looking at the would be kidnapper. 

Director Fury orders them back to the carrier, and they are traveling again. Natasha breathes a sigh of relief the second her feet touch down on the deck of the carrier. 

"Excellent work people," he says simply. "We will debrief at 0800. Go get some sleep," Natasha and Barton exit with a nod. As soon as the door clicks closed behind them Natasha punches Barton hard on the arm then kicks him hard in the shin.

"What the hell!" He exclaims, indignantly.

"The punch was for letting the cat out of the bag that I like Hill," she exclaims.

"Oh...okay I deserve that," he grins. "What was the kick for?"

"The kick was for your horrible timing. You radioed your position just as I was about to kiss her," she says with a smirk. Barton stops in his tracks as Natasha keeps walking toward the living quarters on the carrier.

"Wait...what...you...hey! Tasha wait up," he stammers out running to catch up to her, "What the hell happened? " Natasha can't keep the smile off of her face as she begins to explain everything that happened after Barton left the infirmary and then after he left Hill's apartment.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Back in Fury's office Maria is arguing her point against restarting her 48 hour leave. She gives in with a resigned sigh. Her leave will begin after the debriefing in the morning. She is dismissed and moves to leave. A thought gives her pause.

"Sir," she starts hesitantly. "What is SHIELD's policy on fraternization between agents of different levels." Fury frowns slightly before answering.

"This isn't the military Hill we don't have a policy against it," he says. "Is there something I should know?" His knowing smile gives her pause.

"No, sir," she responds. "There's nothing for you to know at this time." She moves toward the door again. "Sir, I recommend Agents Barton and Romanoff be put on a 48 hour leave following the briefing tomorrow. They earned it."

"I'll take that into consideration," he replies. "They were set to go on an observe and report mission when this mess started. I was going to send Barton in alone after Romanoff volunteered for the protection detail, but I knew your stubborn ass would want to use yourself as bait." She pauses absorbing that information. He smiles at her fondly. "I suppose pushing back their mission another couple of days couldn't hurt. Go get some sleep Hill." She smiles back, nods, and leaves heading toward her quarters.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The briefing is short, and to the point. It takes no time at all.

"I think that's all I need people," Fury says to end the briefing, "Deputy Director Hill do you have anything to add?"

"Just that I'd like a word with Agent Romanoff in my office when we're finished here," she responds. Something about her tone and the way her eyes flash when she says this makes Natasha nervous. "I'd like to thank you both for your excellent work." 

"Okay, Deputy Director Hill I don't need to see you until 0800 Friday," he shoots her a look, "and not a moment before. Barton and Romanoff Deputy Director Hill believes you've earned a 48 hour leave yourselves and I am inclined to agree. I will see you at 0800 Friday as well. You are dismissed." Maria exits first, waiting for Natasha.

"With me Romanoff," Maria commands. Barton gives her a sympathetic look as he heads to his quarters. Maria leads Natasha down the hall to her office. She closes the door behind Natasha, motioning for her to take a seat, which Natasha does, hesitantly. Maria remains standing on the other side of her desk, arms crossed, and expression unreadable.

"I think we need to have a discussion," Maria starts. Natasha tries not to fidget nervously at her words. 

'This doesn't sound good.'

"It's my understanding that you and Agent Barton were set to go on assignment when you volunteered for my protection detail?" The question sounds like a statement, but Natasha knows it demands an answer.

"Yes Ma'am," she answers softly.

"I hope that I am making myself perfectly clear when I say this Agent Romanoff," she continues as though she hadn't heard Natasha. "If you EVER abandon your partner or a scheduled mission because of your feelings for me again - I will have you confined to your quarters for a month. Is that clear?" Natasha can't keep the disappointment from her face as she answers.

"Yes Ma'am," she winces internally as her voice cracks. Natasha fixes her eyes on the floor. Maria's expression softens, and she moves to the other side of the desk, leaning back against it. She reaches out slowly so as not to startle the Agent. She places one finger under Natasha's chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

"I'm confident that we'll never have to have a conversation like this while on duty ever again..." Natasha says nothing for a moment, processing Maria's words. Something about the Deputy Director's softened expression, the carefully chosen words, and the soft touch under her chin makes Natasha decide to take the chance.

"And what about off duty Deputy Director Hill?" Natasha flashes her most confident sexy smirk. Inside she feels anything but confident. Maria feels her face flush at the way her body reacts to the redhead's confidence. She chews on her bottom lip, and she can't help bit notice the way Natasha's gaze shifts to her lips. She takes a deep breath. 

"I think you'll have to figure that out on your own once we're off duty Agent Romanoff," her voice has taken on a flirtatious quality that even she didn't know it had. "You're dismissed...enjoy your leave." Natasha grins the entire way to her quarters.


	3. *Revelations*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't get nervous."
> 
> "So you're wearing a hole in my carpet pacing because your bored?" 
> 
> 'Crap. I am nervous.'

Chapter 3  
Director Fury has arranged transportation for Clint, Natasha, and Maria. A quinjet will take them to HQ, and a driver will drop them off at their respective apartments. Natasha is the first to arrive on deck. She glances at her watch to confirm that she still has 15 minutes until the scheduled departure time.

"Good morning Natasha," a familiar voice calls from behind her. Natasha turns to greet Maria, but hesitates as she processes the greeting. She just left Maria's office half an hour ago, but The Deputy Director is acting as though she is seeing her for the first time today. 

She grins at the realization that The Deputy Director just called her by her first name. Maria never calls her Agents by their first names. She is clearly making a point to distinguish between Maria Hill and Deputy Director Hill.

"Good morning off duty Deputy Director Hill," Natasha says, with a smirk. A soft smile spreads over Maria's face, and she chuckles warmly. 

"That was quite a mouthful," she teases. "I think maybe you should just stick with Maria.

"Good morning Maria," she amends, making eye contact. Her smirk is still firmly in place. As always, she projects confidence, but she swears her heart is beating so fast that there is no way that Maria can't hear it. "Do you have any plans for your leave?" Natasha asks nonchalantly. 

"No...not yet anyway." Maria smiles encouragingly.

"Perhaps you would like to have dinner with me tonight then?" Natasha forces out before she loses her nerve. Maria's eyebrows disappear into her hairline, as her brain works to catch up to the rapid fire speed of Natasha's words. Clint Barton chooses this moment to call out from behind them.

"Tasha! How long until wheels up?" Barton asks, jogging over to them. Maria suppresses a smile, catching the slight twitch of Natasha's hands. It looks as though she is trying very hard not to strangle him. 

"Twelve minutes Barton," she says shortly. He stops a few paces short of them, realizing that he's managed to interrupt something important. He winces internally at the look of amusement on Maria's face, and the poorly concealed anger on Natasha's. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria's apartment is the closest to HQ. They arrive in just under twenty minutes. Maria gives them a nod as she exits the car.

"Enjoy your leave Agents. You've earned it," she says in parting. Natasha watches Maria until the door of the apartment building closes behind her. Natasha turns back to Barton, preparing to lay into him for being an idiot, when her SHIELD issued phone beeps loudly. They share a confused look. They were just sent on leave. Why would SHIELD need to contact her? 

{Maria Hill:  
Dinner at 6?} 

Natasha pauses, reading the message a second time. A goofy grin covers her face. She can't bring herself to hide it. Barton is the only one who can see it, and she can't remember the last time (if ever) she felt like this. 

"You're forgiven," she tells Barton. Before Natasha can type out a response her phone beeps again.

{Maria Hill:  
There is a great little pizza place a few blocks from my apartment. We could walk?}

Natasha takes a breath, and types out a reply. 

{Natasha Romanoff:  
Okay. Sounds good I'll meet you outside your apartment at 6.} 

She smiles at Barton who just looks confused.

"I have a date tonight," she explains. 

"A date with who?" he asks. Natasha sighs, and begins to explain...slowly...from the beginning.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria feels a bit uneasy being alone in her apartment after the night she had. Her fingers brush over the door frame. It looks as good as new. 

'The Cleaners really did do a good job,' she muses, kicking off her boots. She heads for the kitchen, imagining the smell of fresh coffee. She sighs as she notes her empty refrigerator, and the distinct lack of coffee in her cabinet. She changes quickly, grabs her keys and wallet, and leaves for the small market a few blocks away. 

'Maybe, if I take my time 6 o'clock will get here faster.' She muses with a smile. She can't seem to get Natasha off of her mind since waking up to hear her and Barton discussing Natasha's feelings for her, and then there was that almost kiss in her kitchen. If someone had told her two days ago that Natasha Romanoff - the cocky, powerful, dangerous, sexy as hell Agent of SHIELD - could be sweet and gentle she would have laughed in their face. There is clearly more to this woman than meets the eye, and Maria definitely wants to get to know her better, but she can't help but wonder what Natasha sees in her.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Nervous?" Barton asks, making Natasha pause. 

"I don't get nervous," she shoots him a glare that would make a lesser man cower, but Barton just grins boyishly.

"So you're wearing a hole in my carpet with your pacing because you're...bored?" The accusation sounds ridiculous at first, but the more she analyzes what she is feeling... 

'Crap,' she thinks. 'I am nervous.' She sighs. "I just want this to go well," she tells Barton honestly. There is no use lying to him. They don't call him Hawkeye for nothing. She plops down on the couch next to him. 

"You really like her don't you?" he wonders out loud, sounding genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah," Natasha intones. "I really do." she stands again, but instead of pacing she moves toward the door. "I've gotta go get ready. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He calls after her with a chuckle.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha forces herself to walk slower. She is almost to Maria's apartment, and she doesn't want to be too early. She still has 15 minutes before they are supposed to meet. She turns the corner, pausing for a moment to take in the sight before her. From across the street she can see Maria sitting on the steps of her apartment building. She takes advantage of seeing Maria before Maria can see her. Maria always looks beautiful, but now it's in a completely different way than when she is on the carrier. 

Maria's hair frames her face in loose curls. It is an incredible contrast to the impeccable bun that Natasha has become accustoming to seeing on The Deputy Director. She's wearing jeans and a light blue button up shirt that Natasha knows from the color must bring out her beautiful blue eyes. Natasha takes in the shy smile on the other woman's face, and she realizes that Maria knows she is watching. She has probably known she was there since she turned the corner.

'Busted,' she muses with a grin. 'I guess she's not the Deputy Director of SHIELD for no reason.' Only when Maria's eyes dart up to meet hers does Natasha cross the street. 

The differences between Maria Hill and Deputy Director Hill are shocking, but Natasha doesn't see the biggest difference until she reaches the sidewalk in front of the steps. Deputy Director Hill's eyes are cold. Her icy stare and demeanor have earned her a few nicknames from lower level Agents who haven't yet learned the value of silence, but Maria's gaze is alluring, and there is nothing cold or closed off about her now. It is quite the opposite. Natasha is drawn in like a moth to a flame She doesn't break eye contact. She couldn't even if she wanted to. 

"Hey," Maria greets softly, standing and taking the few steps down to the sidewalk.

"Hi," Natasha gives the taller woman a soft smile. "You look beautiful Maria." Maria feels her face flush at the compliment.

"Thank you," she whispers. "You look pretty amazing yourself." Natasha gives her a wink. There is a strange kind of tension between them. It's something indescribable, and yet so tangible Natasha swears she can almost see it. She reaches for Maria's hand, lacing their fingers together, and she feels it crackle over her skin like lightening. She takes a deep breath.

"Lead the way," she says. They fall in step together, walking slowly. Neither of them is in a hurry.

"I hope you like this place," Maria says after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. "I wasn't sure what kind of food you like, but they have really good pizza, and I like the atmosphere."

"Pizza is always a safe bet with me. I could live on it," Natasha responds.

"Yeah me too. It's just around the corner here," she points up ahead of them.  

Natasha opens the door for Maria, who tries not to grin stupidly at the unexpected act of chivalry. They slip into opposite sides of a corner booth. The waitress takes their order, and brings their drinks.

"It's been awhile since I've done this. I'm a little nervous to be honest," Maria admits. Natasha smiles at her, takes her hand, and squeezes it  reassuringly. 

Natasha promised herself that she would be 100% honest with Maria on this date. She isn't sure where this is going, but she wants the foundation to be solid. She wants it to be something they can build on. 

"I've never been on a date that I wasn't ordered to go before now," she says quietly. Maria fidgets a bit in her seat, debating for a second before she asks the question she's been wanting the answer to all day.

"Why me?" Natasha looks at her lap. She takes a deep breath, reminding herself to be honest.

"As you know, when I came to SHIELD I was given the opportunity to reinvent myself, to choose a new name, and to become someone different...to become someone I wanted to be," she pauses, struggling for a moment with the words. "For the first time in my life I was given a choice. I had to think about what I want. I've had to decide what I want my life to be about, and how I want to live it." She pauses, takes another steadying breath, and meets Maria's eyes. Her breath catches as she takes in Maria's unguarded expression. Her pale blue eyes are open and vulnerable, drinking in her every word. Maria takes a sip of her drink, and she does the same, then forces herself to continue. "When I'm around you I don't feel like The Black Widow. I just feel like a woman...like Natasha Romanoff...whoever that is," she chuckles, "I am more the person I want to be when I'm with you, and you treat me like a person...maybe like the person I want to be. Am I making any sense?" She asks, shaking her head at herself.

"Yeah. I get it," Maria's voice is filled with emotion when she speaks. She is clearly affected by Natasha's words. She squeezes the redhead's hand in support, silently prompting her to continue.

"Besides, you're a independent, strong willed woman. You just might be able to handle me, and you're stubborn. Hopefully, stubborn enough not to give up on me, and to put me in my place when I need it." She smirks, looking at Maria under lidded eyes. "It doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous...I've wanted you since the day I met you." Maria sucks in a shaky breath, her body reacting to Natasha's gaze and her words equally.

"Wow," Maria says after a moment. "I - Thank you...for being so open with me." Natasha nods. They jump slightly as the waitresses sets their pizza on the table. They are both slightly unsettled at how lost in the conversation they had been. Ingrained hyper vigilance had fallen away without a second thought. They share a soft smile and start to eat. 

The rest of their conversation is decidedly less heavy. Natasha learns that Maria loves Italian food and mystery novels, and when she's stressed she goes for a run to unwind. She also likes to cook when she isn't on the carrier.

"Maybe I can cook for you sometime," she says, and she looks so excited at the prospect that Natasha has to resist the urge to dive across the table and kiss her.

Maria learns that Natasha is "a little addicted to Oreos," and she is a movie buff. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

They don't leave until Natasha notices the restaurant is preparing to close. Maria insists on paying for dinner since she picked the place. The short walk back to Maria's apartment is comfortable.

"I had fun tonight," Maria says.

"Yeah me too. We should do this again soon," Natasha says in what she hopes is an offhand sort of way. Maria smiles at Natasha attempt at nonchalance.

"Definitely," she agrees easily, stopping as they reach her building. She turns to face Natasha, reaching out to place her hands on the redhead's hips. Natasha lets her body be pulled into Maria's. Her hands go to the other woman's shoulders. Their height difference has never been more noticeable. Natasha stands on her tiptoes as Maria dips down, and their lips brush together in a slow kiss. Maria's lips are softer than Natasha had imagined, and she tastes sweet like the tea she had been drinking. She sighs into the kiss as Maria's eyelashes flutter against her. She closes her eyes as well, sinking into it. The kiss itself is chaste and short, but it leaves them both breathless as they separate.

"I should go," Natasha whispers against her lips, leaning in for another quick kiss. Maria licks her lips subconsciously, and Natasha bites lip against the moan that threatens to spill out at the simple act. "Goodnight," she whispers, turning to leave.

"Be safe," Maria whispers back. Natasha turns back, giving her a wink and a wave. She disappears around the corner, and Maria heads up the stairs to her apartment. She can't quite seem to stop smiling.


	4. *Surprise*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't help but think...should someone like me be aloud to be happy with someone like her?" 
> 
> "You deserve to be happy Tasha, and even if you don't believe that you deserve happiness, what about her? She deserves to be happy, and you can make her happy." 
> 
> "She deserves better than someone like me."

Chapter 4   
"Come on Clint!" Natasha yells, knocking on his apartment door a little louder. "Wake up!" The door opens, and Natasha's reflexes are tested as Barton's face suddenly appears where her fist was about to land. He ushers her inside, closing the door behind her. 

"Nice pajamas," she quips, plopping unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Just so you know, normal people don't wake up their best friend by pounding on their door in the middle of the night," he grumbles. Natasha shrugs noncommittally. They both know she's not normal. "I take it the date didn't go well?" 

"Why would you say that?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well you're here so -" he cuts himself off at her look.

"I - I kind of want to take this slow...I don't want to mess anything up," she mutters.

"Why do you think you're going to mess something up?" Barton asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Making a mess of things is kind of what I'm good at," she mumbles. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"You can be an idiot sometimes," he tells her.

"Hey!" Natasha responds indignantly.

"You had a good time right?" Barton asks.

"Yeah..."

"She did too?" 

"Yeah..." A ghost of a smile tugs at her lips.

"Then stop over thinking things. What is this really about?" Natasha drops her eyes to the floor.

"I can't help but wonder if someone like me should be allowed to be happy with someone like her." He stares at her in disbelief for a moment, lets out an exasperated sigh, and takes a seat next to her on the couch.

"You deserve to be happy Tasha, and what about her? She deserves to be happy, and you can make her happy."

"She deserves better than someone like me," she argues.

"I think she's the one who gets to decide that, and you're not the same person that you used to be. You deserve to be happy...and no one deserves better than you." He punches her arm affectionately. She gives him a barely perceptible nod.

"Thanks Clint." She punches him back lightly.

"No problem...now get out so I can go back to sleep," he says, pointing to the door. She punches him harder.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria can't seem to relax enough to sleep. She is tense and alert. She lies there, tossing and turning until the sun starts rise. When she wakes, an hour later, her clock reads 6:08. She sighs, and gives up on the idea of sleep. She pushes back the covers, and her bruised ribs protest.

'Maybe a hot shower will help,' she muses silently.

Maria jumps when her phone beeps. 

{Natasha Romanoff:  
Is it too soon for a second date?}

Maria smiles at the phone as though Natasha can actually see her. Her heart rate increases a bit, and she rolls her eyes at how ridiculous it is, but she can't seem to stop smiling. 

{Maria Hill:  
Just soon enough. :-) What do you have in mind?}

{Natasha Romanoff:  
Breakfast? Look outside.} 

Natasha responds almost immediately. Maria blinks at her phone for a moment. She moves quickly to her living room window, and peers out at the street. Natasha is standing there with two coffee cups and a brown paper bag. Maria runs to her bedroom, changing into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. She runs a brush through her hair, and texts Natasha back. 

{Maria Hill:  
I see you. Come on up.} 

She meets Natasha at the door.

"Hey," Natasha is smiling in a way that Maria can only describe as bashful, and she finds it adorable. 

She leads Natasha into the living room and sits on the couch. She leaves room for Natasha to sit either on the armchair or the couch, letting her choose where she is comfortable. Natasha smiles at the gesture, and folds herself gracefully onto the couch next to Maria. She sits close enough that their knees are touching. Maria takes the cup of coffee that is offered to her, and takes a long sip. She falls silent, and Natash wonders if just showing up like this was as good of an idea as it seemed at the time.

"Was this too presumptuous of me?" Natasha asks, breaking the silence. 

"No, not at all. This was a really sweet surprise Tasha," Maria answers quickly. "I've just had a bad morning. I'm sorry." She rests her hand lightly on Natasha's knee. The redhead sucks in a breath as the warmth of Maria's hand seems to seep through her jeans. She takes a steadying breath, and ignores the extreme way that her body reacts to the light touch. 

"It's okay. You know, I think Barton is the only person that has ever called me Tasha before," she says. It's the first thing that comes to mind, and she winces internally at, realizing that she doesn't sound like herself at all. Maria realizes the slip up, and tries to apologize.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No," Natasha cuts her off quickly, "I was actually thinking it sounds better when you say it." Maria relaxes visibly, and smiles so brightly that Natasha silently vows to do anything to make Maria smile like that more often. She clears her throat and the cobwebs that seem to have taken over her brain. "So, tell me about your morning?"

"I know it's stupid but I just can't seem to relax. I only slept for about an hour last night." Maria shakes her head at herself. "I should be able to handle this better."

"I wouldn't feel safe in my apartment either if I was almost kidnapped from it twice in one day," Natasha tells her. Maria nods, and squeezes Natasha's knee in thanks.

"This would be a nice way to start the day on the carrier," Maria says, changing the subject. "Maybe we could meet for breakfast before going on duty when you're not on missions?"

"Won't it be kind of obvious if we start having breakfast together all the time. I am sure that you will want to remain professional," Natasha says, carefully keeping any emotion from her voice. She has not been looking forward to this conversation. She knows Maria will most likely want to keep it a secret that they are seeing each other.

"Only when we're on duty," Maria replies. She senses more than hears Natasha's trepidation, and she tries to alleviate her fears. "I don't care who knows we're seeing each other, and I care even less who knows I like you," she says firmly.

Natasha moves with almost supernatural speed and grace, placing each of her knees next to each of Maria's hips, straddling her. Maria refrains from jumping, but her hands move to Natasha's lower back of their own volition.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Natasha's surprise is clear on her face. Maria just smiles at her, taking in the bright openness of her eyes and the almost shocked half smile that graces her pretty face. She makes eye contact, letting Natasha use her ability to discern the truth from facial expressions and body language. 

After a moment - apparently finding whatever she is looking for - Natasha leans forward, brushing her lips against Maria's. It's a barely there kiss, and it leaves them both wanting more. Natasha pulls away just enough to lock eyes with Maria. She traces Maria's lips with her thumb, smiling when Maria presses her lips to it in a kiss. She lets one hand rest on Maria's shoulder and moves the other to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. This one is just as slow, but much more firm and far less chaste. Natasha traces Maria's bottom lip with her tongue, dipping into her mouth. They both shiver as their tongues slide together. Natasha sucks on Maria's tongue softly, pulling an appreciative sound from the brunette. They continue like this, neither pulling away nor hurrying forward. They are content to explore.

After what could be minutes or hours Maria slips her hands under the back of Natasha's t-shirt, scraping her nails gently over the sensitive skin of her lower back. Natasha's hips buck against Maria's, and the friction draws soft moans from both of them. One concrete thought enters Natasha's mind.

'Slow.' She pulls back from the kiss, and pulls Maria's arms out from under her shirt, lacing their hands together. She rests her forehead against Maria's, and closes her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Maria asks, sounding more than a little dazed.

"Yeah, I just didn't mean for that to get so -" Natasha makes the mistake of opening her eyes. She loses her train of thought.

"Heated?" Maria asks, finishing Natasha's thought for her. Natasha just nods silently. Maria's eyes, usually a gorgeous shade of blue, have darkened significantly with desire.

"I don't want to rush things here." Natasha says finally, catching her breath. Maria squeezes her hands, lacing their fingers together.  

"I'm okay with whatever you need." Natasha slides off of her and back onto the couch, but she stays close, letting Maria know that she's not pulling away completely.

"You're not...disappointed?" Natasha asks, trying not to fidget. 

"No," Maria answers quickly. "There is no reason to rush this." Natasha gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," Natasha intones. She turns a little so that her back is to Maria, leaning into her side. They fall into a comfortable silence. Maria lets her head fall back onto the couch. She closes her eyes briefly, and her lack of sleep hits her like a ton of bricks.

"I should go. You need to get some rest," Natasha says, getting to her feet.

"Okay," Maria is too exhausted to argue. She stands and pulls Natasha in for a hug. "Thank you for breakfast. I will see you Friday morning." Natasha nods, and kisses her lightly, heading for the door before her resolve crumbles. The door clicks shut, and Maria heads to the bathroom for a cold shower.


	5. *Observe & Report*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How much do the two of you know about Tony Stark?"

The second they land on the helicarrier it's like a switch has been flipped. Maria is back to being cold and unreadable, and even though Natasha is expecting it, it's still a bit jarring. Maria hurries off to meet with Fury before he leaves for his meeting, and Natasha and Barton are intercepted by Phil Coulson, their handler. 

"You have a briefing at 0830 in the Deputy Director's office. Don't be late," Coulson tells them. They hurry to their respective quarters, drop off their bags, and change before rushing to the Deputy Director's office. They knock on the door at 0832.

They are not surprised to see Coulson glaring at them from a corner of the Deputy Director's office.

"Give them a break Agent Coulson they made good time," Maria tells him, a hint of amusement in her voice. Natasha is careful to keep the smile off of her face.

"Okay," Maria starts. She stands and hands them both a folder, "How much do the two of you know about Tony Stark?" Natasha and Barton glance at each other briefly before answering. 

"He's a weapons designer. Natasha starts.

"He was kidnapped by a terrorist group after a weapons demonstration wasn't he? It has been all over the news for awhile," Barton finishes. 

"He managed to escape the terrorist camp 11 days ago and we have reports pouring in that he may have used some form of advanced weapon that we've never seen before. However, Agent Coulson's attempts to contact Mr. Stark regarding the incident have been ignored. We need visual confirmation of it's existence before we pursue this further," Maria pauses, "I want you both to understand this mission is strictly observe and report. Under no circumstances are you to engage Mr. Stark. Do you understand your orders Agents?" 

"Yes Ma'am," they respond in unison. 

"There is some basic information on Tony Stark and Stark Industries as well as a layout of his house and the surrounding terrain in your folders. Memorize it. You leave in one hour. Dismissed." 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Hidden under the cover of darkness Natasha and Barton are staked out on a small fishing boat a quarter mile from Stark's house in Malibu. They've been in the boat since nightfall. A little after 8 o'clock the hair on the back of Natasha's neck stands up, and just as she's about to get Barton's attention, a silver blur flies overhead. The object is no more than 6 and a half feet long, and it moves at such a high speed that they are unable to get a close look at it. They share a perplexed look, equally unsure of what they saw. 30 minutes later the object comes back. Natasha snaps a couple pictures, watching incredulously as it seems to hover over Stark's house. 

'No one is ever going to believe this.' Barton picks up his phone, and calls it in, shaking his head as the object crashes through the roof of the house. He doesn't even attempt to explain over the phone.

"We have a visual confirmation on the weapon, requesting immediate extraction for debriefing."

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The fastest available jet is sent to pick them up. It's nearly 10 o'clock when they enter the Deputy Director's office. Maria explains that Coulson is already in position to speak to Stark, and that they were just waiting for their intel. They explain the "weapon" as best as they can. 

"Believe it or not your description matches the reports we've been receiving," Maria tells them, "It's in Agent Coulson's hands now. Excellent work Agents. You're dismissed." Barton moves to the door stopping when he notices that Natasha is not following him. He glances back at her, a knowing smile lights his face, and he leaves.

"Did you need something Agent Romanoff?" Maria asks, her tone and expression are neutral.

"I was just wondering when you're scheduled to go off duty Ma'am," Natasha says carefully. She is toeing a line here and she knows it, but she needs her suspicion confirmed. 

"Honestly about 6 hours ago," Maria says. Natasha absorbs that. 

"May I ask a personal question Ma'am?" she asks.

"Yes, Natasha go ahead," Maria's tone softens and she allows herself to relax a bit as the formality drops. Natasha looks her over for a moment. Now that she is looking at Maria Hill and not the Deputy Director she can see even more clearly that Maria is exhausted. 

"You didn't sleep last night did you?" Natasha asks. Maria sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger, and closes her eyes. 

"No, not really," Maria answers honestly, "about an hour." Natasha nods her suspicion confirmed. Maria has just worked a 15 hour shift after getting only an hour of sleep two nights in a row.

"Can you go off duty now?" Natasha asks. Maria nods. 

"Coulson won't be reporting in until tomorrow," she says. Natasha pauses for a moment before deciding. She turns, locks Maria's office door, and walks around her desk. 

"Tasha?" Maria's tone is half a question and half a warning.

"It's okay Maria," Natasha says gently and she is pleased to see the brunette visibly relax. She walks behind Maria's chair, and she squeezes her shoulders gently at first, and then harder, trying to pull the tension from them. Maria breathes out a contented sigh, and lets her head drop forward. Natasha hesitates for a second, bending slightly to press her lips to the exposed skin at the base of Maria's neck. Natasha's chuckles as the brunette supresses a moan, and she sees goosebumps form on Maria's arms. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Natasha asks with a smirk. 

"No," Maria whispers back. Natasha puts one hand between Maria's shoulder blades and pushes gently. She takes the hint and puts her head down on her desk using her arms as a pillow. Natasha massages down to the middle of her back and then back up. She leans down and presses another kiss to Maria's neck. 

"Maria," Natasha whispers in her ear earning a shiver from the brunette, "let's get you to bed before you fall asleep at your desk." A soft hum of agreement is the only response she gets. Natasha laughs lightly and pulls Maria to her feet. She guides the taller woman to her quarters where she pulls her down for a kiss before whispering. 

"Promise me something?"

"What?" Maria asks. 

"If you can't sleep tonight come knock on my door?" Maria nods her consent. 

"Okay," she kisses Natasha again, "I promise." Without another word Natasha turns and heads for her quarters down the hall. As Maria changes she almost hopes that she won't be able to sleep so she has an excuse to go crawl into bed with Natasha, but she falls to sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback on this one?


	6. *On Solid Ground*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with Natasha Romanoff is possibly the sweetest torture Maria could ever imagine.

Natasha is annoyed and an annoyed Natasha Romanoff is never a good thing. Things have been slow for S.H.I.E.L.D. over the last two weeks. The invention of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit has the world holding it's breath while enjoying the longest period of uninterrupted peace in a long time. All of these are good things, but unfortunately even though it's been slow Maria has been stuck in meetings all week. Natasha hasn't seen her since kissing her goodnight after the debriefing of the "new weapon." She hasn't heard from her much either aside from the occasional "Goodnight" or "I've been so crazy busy" texts. Fury has been running her ragged with early mornings and late nights. She won't admit it to anyone but she misses Maria, which is why she is beating up a heavy bag in the gym at 0500 in the morning instead of sleeping. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria is pissed and a pissed off Maria Hill is never a good thing. Fury has had her running at all hours of the day and night for the past two week, but this is going too far. It's 0513 in the morning and someone is knocking on her door. She throws open the door and glares at whoever Fury has sent to get her.

"Peace offering!?" Natasha says quickly holding out a cup of coffee for Maria. Maria says nothing and her expression betrays nothing, but she steps aside so Natasha can enter. As usual the first thing Natasha does when she enters a room is take in her surroundings. Maria's quarters are easily three times as large as her own.

'Perks of being the Deputy Director,' she muses silently. To her left is a large dresser above which is a modest size TV. Along the wall to her left is a couch and a bookshelf, and directly in front of her is a king sized bed. To her right is a desk and chair and along the right wall there are two doors. She assumes they are a closet and a bathroom. She takes it all in quickly as Maria shuts the door behind her. She still hasn't said anything and it's making Natasha a little nervous. Maria steps in front of her taking both cups of coffee and placing them on the dresser. She steps forward taking the redhead's hips in her hands and pressing her back into the closed door. Natasha resists the ingrained urge to flip their positions. 

'This is Maria. She won't hurt you,' she reminds herself. Ignoring her training is sometimes more difficult than she would like. Maria waits the few seconds it takes for Natasha to relax before leaning down and kissing her. Natasha responds instantly threading her hands into Maria's hair and pulling her closer. The brunette's body is pressed flush against hers and the feeling sends a shiver of pleasure straight to her center. Despite the fact that Maria is taller - or maybe because of it - they fit together perfectly. Natasha's Hills fit perfectly against Maria's valleys and vice versa. Maria's tongue slips out to tease her bottom lip and Natasha eagerly tangles it with her own. she arches her body into the other woman's and groans into the kiss. Maria pulls back leaning down to press soft kisses on her neck starting just below her ear and trailing down to her shoulder.

"Wow, if I'd known you'd react like this I would have come to see you at 0500 two days ago when I thought of it," Natasha whispers breathlessly. 

"I missed you," Maria whispers back. The combined feeling of Maria's warm breath against her ear and the shared body heat between them sends another shiver through Natasha's body. 

"I missed you too," Natasha's grip on Maria tightens as the taller woman's tongue finds a sensitive spot near her pulse point. Natasha suppresses a moan and does something Maria can't even begin to describe. She is suddenly the one pressed against the closed door. The redhead's lithe body rolls into hers and a soft gasp escapes Maria's lips. Darkened emerald eyes meet darkened sapphire ones. "I want you," Natasha tells her a cocky smirk spreading over her face, "and if we don't stop now...slow is going out the window...or on the floor...along with our clothes." She takes a step back looking up at Maria through lidded eyes. 

"I think I need a cold shower," Maria takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry," Natasha says giving her a peck on the cheek, "I need one too...do you think it would have the same effect if we took one together?" Maria laughs loudly at that. 

"I don't think all the ice water in the world could stop me from wanting you if you were naked in front of me," Maria's face flushes, "that probably should have stayed in my head," she mumbles. Natasha laughs surprised and pleased by Maria's words. 

"Well how about breakfast then?" Natasha suggests. 

"Okay," Maria pulls a clean uniform from her closet and turns back to Natasha waiting for her to turn around so she can change. When Natasha makes no move to turn around she laughs and ushers her into the hall. "I'll be right out." 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The smell of coffee greets them as they enter the cafeteria. There are only a few other Agents in the room, but it's still early. They get their plates and pick a table. They converse easily laughing and sharing stories from the past couple of weeks. It's comfortable and neither of them can seem to stop smiling. They receive a few strange looks but they don't notice. 

"I want to take you dancing," Natasha says out of the blue, "as soon as we can get away for a night." Maria's surprise shows on her face. 

"Okay," she answers with a shy smile, "as soon as we can get away." 

All too soon it's 0740 and almost time for Maria to leave for her morning meeting with the Director. Just as they are standing to dump their trays Director Fury makes an announcement over the PA system. Due to the decreased number of threats all over the globe there is no reason for them to be stationed on the carrier at this time. All S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents are to leave the carrier at 1700 hours today and report to HQ in New York at 0800 hours tomorrow. 

"Looks like we have a night free," Maria says with a grin, "I'll see you at 7." 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Should I expect you to be banging on my door at 11 o'clock tonight?" Barton asks Natasha from his spot on the couch. Natasha quirks her head to the side seemingly in thought. 

"Probably not," she says with a shrug, "I wouldn't rule it out," He shakes her head at her, "but don't wait up." She tells him heading for the door. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria's phone shakes her from her thoughts. As she suspected the message is from Natasha. 

Maria checks her reflection one last time in the mirror before heading out the door, down the stairs, and outside. She slides into the cab next to the redhead who rattles off an address.

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Dancing with Natasha Romanoff is possibly the sweetest torture Maria could ever imagine. The redhead dances like she fights with an unmatched strength, grace, and control of her body. Maria can hardly describe it. It's the friction of Natasha's hips swaying into hers in a confident rhythm. It's the ripple of Natasha's abdominal muscles under her fingers as the shorter woman rolls her body back into her. It's the heat in Natasha's eyes when they meet her own. It's the soft brush of Natasha's lips as she pulls her in for a kiss. After a couple of songs it feels more like foreplay than dancing. She isn't sure weather to be excited or disappointed when Natasha pulls her close standing on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear. 

"Let's go back to your place."

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The ride back to Maria's apartment is a short one, and they just barely manage to keep their hands to themselves long enough to make it into the apartment. As the door clicks shut they move together. 

"It's getting harder to keep my hands off of you," Natasha whispers against her lips. Maria nods humming in agreement as she closes the distance between their lips. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Natasha says. Maria looks at her thoughtfully for a moment before pulling her to the couch.

"Come on," she says gently tugging Natasha's arm, "We can watch a movie...and cool off a bit," she finishes with a grin. They agree on Courage Under Fire. It's one of Maria's favorite movies. Natasha settles on one side of the couch with Maria on the other trying to put a little distance between their humming bodies. About halfway through the movie Natasha gets up to get them a bottle of water, and when she comes back Maria has stretched out leaning against the arm of the couch with her feet up where Natasha had been sitting. Maria pulls her down to sit between her legs. Natasha's back rests against Maria's chest, and the shorter woman's head rests on her shoulder. 

"Comfy?" Maria asks.

"Very," Natasha responds pulling Maria's arms around her. They settle into a comfortable silence watching the movie. Near the end Maria makes a comment about the insignias on one of the extra's uniforms being upside down.

"You were in the Army weren't you?" Natasha asks curiously. 

"Yeah," Maria confirms, "I was an officer...a Lieutenant."

"What made you decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she questions. Natasha winces as she feels Maria tense behind her. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." Maria shakes her head.

"I don't have anything to hide," she starts, "not from you." Maria takes a deep breath. "I followed my older brother David into the Army. He was killed in action a year later and I just couldn't see what I was fighting for anymore. Fury approached me at his funeral. He said if I ever really wanted to make a difference in the world to come find him," she pauses, "an hour after I called him all evidence of my contract disappeared, my service record was sealed, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents picked me up at the base where I was stationed."

"Wow," Natasha isn't sure what to say. She hadn't meant to open an old wound. "I'm sorry," she whispers turning to press her lips into the taller woman's neck. 

The only response she receives is the tightening of Maria's arms around her. 

"It's getting kind of late," Maria says and Natasha can't shake the sudden sinking feeling in her stomach until - "do you want to stay here tonight?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that," Natasha presses her lips to Maria's neck again before standing and pulling the taller woman to her feet. "Come on," she whispers. They walk hand in hand back to the bedroom. Maria pulls two pairs of pajamas from her dresser tossing one set to Natasha. 

"They'll probably be a little big on you but-"

"It's fine," she says with a laugh before turning around to change, "we'll just have to swing by my place in the morning so I can get a uniform." Maria nods and reluctantly turns around to change. Natasha turns off the light and slips into bed first. She's pleasantly surprised when Maria rests her head on her shoulder. Her arm resting over Natasha's stomach. She wraps her arms tightly around the brunette. Maria falls asleep almost instantly leaving Natasha to wonder what she could have done to get this lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of excited about this one. Tell me what you think! Pleeeease?


	7. *Undercover*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask you a question, Hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?" 
> 
> "I'd do whatever I wanted to do, with whoever I wanted to do it with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight change from the MCU timeline. I changed the time between Iron Man and Iron Man 2 from six months to two weeks.

Maria glares at her alarm clock. It's going to go off in 10 minutes. She burrows into Natasha's shoulder smiling when the redhead's arms tighten their hold even though she doesn't wake. Maria feels more rested than she has in months. She carefully extracts herself from Natasha, turns off the alarm before it goes off, and heads to the kitchen. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha frowns when she reaches for Maria only to find her spot empty. Her frown is quickly replaced by an appreciative smile as the distinct smell of coffee reaches her nose. It's followed shortly by a shuffle of dishes coming from the kitchen. She rolls out of bed and stretches walking silently to the kitchen. She waits until Maria's back is turned to move into the room. Natasha pouts a little when - 

"Good morning," Maria turns to her with a grin.

"Good morning," Natasha says still pouting a little, "I was trying to sneak up on you." Maria smiles giving her a quick kiss and then another...and then another because a pouting Natasha Romanoff is very kissable. 

"Next time try harder," she laughs giving Natasha one last kiss before going back to start breakfast. "I slept really well," Maria says after a moment, "thank you for staying." 

"No problem," Natasha pauses for a moment debating whether or not to share the next bit of information, "I know what it's like to go without sleep...after stressful missions sometimes I have nightmares." Maria takes in that information with a nod. She's surprised but not unhappy that Natasha had chosen to share it. 

"To be honest I haven't slept that well in a long time," Maria says turning back to Natasha, "I feel safe with you," she watches concerned as first confusion then fear flashes in Natasha's eyes before they become unreadable. Those are words Natasha never expected to be aimed at her. "What is it?" Maria asks hesitantly. 

"I don't get it," Natasha pauses. She reminds herself of the promise she made to be 100% honest with Maria. "I don't understand how you can feel safe with me...when you know who I am and what I've done." Maria relaxes a bit as understanding washes over her. 

"I know you are still figuring out who you are and I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but everything that I've learned about Natasha Romanoff so far...just makes me want to know more." Maria pauses letting Natasha absorb that and see that she's telling the truth. "I'm not afraid of your past because it's not who you are anymore. I feel safe with Natasha Romanoff...whoever that is," she finishes with a soft smile.

"You're amazing," Natasha manages to get out leaning her forehead against Maria's. 

"We should eat," Maria says turning to make their plates and leaving Natasha to wonder once again how she got so lucky. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

An hour after they arrive at HQ Natasha is called into the Director's office, and she can't help but feel uneasy. Normally anytime she is summoned by the Director himself Agent Barton is with her. The feeling only gets worse when she sees Maria leaning on Fury's desk looking uneasy. 

"Agent Romanoff have a seat." Fury starts, "We have a very important assignment for you." he nods at Maria who takes over. 

"Tony Stark is dying," she hands Natasha a folder, "the device in his chest that is keeping him alive and powers the Iron Man suit is leeching a metal called Palladium into his blood stream...it's toxic." Natasha's eyes meet Maria's for just a second too long. "We need you to go undercover at Stark Industries to protect him."

"You're giving me a Shadow assignment?" Natasha just barely manages to keep the surprise from her voice but she knows Maria can see it on her face. 

"Do you think you can't handle it Agent Romanoff?" Something in Maria's voice rubs Natasha the wrong way. Maria clearly has doubts about her taking this mission. 

"No Ma'am. I was just surprised," she says evenly. 

"Agent Coulson has his own part in this assignment so Deputy Director Hill will set up your cover and get you in the door at Stark Industries," Fury says, "I expect that's not a problem?"

"No, sir." She says immediately. 

"Good," he says, "Do you have anything to add Deputy Director Hill?" Maria nods.

"I'll expect you in my office at 1300 hours to work on your cover and go over the details Agent Romanoff."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You're dismissed," Maria tells her with a nod. As the door clicks behind Natasha Maria turns to Fury. "Is there something you want to ask me sir?" she says. The slightest amount of annoyance slips into her voice.

"Is it serious?" He asks.

"Is what serious, sir?" Maria asks. If they are going to have this conversation she sure as hell isn't going to make it easy for him. He looks decidedly uncomfortable. 

"You asked me a couple weeks ago what S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fraternization policy was," he pauses, "so did Agent Romanoff." Maria is careful to keep her expression neutral. 

"Are you implying something, sir?" She asks heatedly.

"Can you remain professional Deputy Director Hill?" The glare she shoots him could easily melt stone. He puts his hands up in surrender, "I had to ask."

"It is...serious," Maria says after a moment.

"I thought so," he says with a nod. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The knock on Maria's office door at 1245 hours surprises her. Natasha is rarely early...on time...occasionally...late...usually, but rarely early. 

"Have a seat Agent," Maria says. The look on Natasha's face as she settles in the chair across from her only adds to her concern. Natasha is clearly angry, and perhaps even more concerning is that she's not bothering to hide it. "Is something on your mind Agent Romanoff," she questions hesitantly. 

"No, Ma'am," Everything about her facial expression and tone say that she's lying. Natasha Romanoff is a perfect liar, and Maria knows the only reason she can tell something is bothering her is because Natasha wants her to know. She quirks her head to the side analyzing their last few conversations. It takes a moment before she realizes what is bothering Natasha. The redhead has picked up on her doubts about this mission and believes that Maria is doubting her. She frowns walking around her desk. She insinuates herself between Natasha and the desk. 

"I trusted you to protect me Agent Romanoff and I trust you to protect Tony Stark," Natasha says nothing, but some of the tension seems to lift from her shoulders so Maria continues. "You're a good Agent and I don't doubt you...what I do doubt is that anyone could protect Stark from something inside him...you can protect him from outside threats, but something that is killing him at the same time it's keeping him alive...it's not you that I'm doubting Tasha it's the mission itself." Natasha relaxes marginally.

"Deputy Director Hill do you talk to all of the Agents under your command like that?" Natasha teases. It takes her a moment to realize her slip up, and when she does Maria flushes slightly.

"What would you say if I said yes?" Maria teases back trying and failing to put back on her Deputy Director persona. 

"I'd be a little jealous I think," Natasha says honestly and Maria laughs. 

"Well then I promise not to call any of the other Agents Tasha." They share a soft laugh.

"Natalie Rushman," Natasha says. Maria looks at her confused. "It's the alias I'd like to use."

"Right," Maria says going back to her seat behind her desk. She opens Natasha's file and gestures for the redhead to pull her chair around so she can see the computer. "Let's start with your resume." 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

They work through the rest of the day. Natasha (Natalie) will be starting at Stark Industries the next morning. They watch a recording of Tony's speech at the Stark Expo from the night before, Maria gives Natasha background information on Palladium poisoning, and they select clothes online sending two level one Agents to pick them up. 

"There's one more thing," Maria says taking a small box from her desk, "This is Lithium Dioxide if you inject this into Stark's bloodstream it will abate the symptoms and give him a little more time, but -"

"It will also blow my cover." Natasha finishes. 

"Right," Maria says with a nod, "So only use it as a last resort." Maria stands and stretches aware of Natasha's eyes on her. "Do you have any plans for dinner Tasha?"

"Honestly I was planning to raid Barton's fridge," Natasha laughs, "I haven't had a chance to get groceries yet." Maria nods. 

"Would you both like to join me for dinner?" Natasha looks at her surprised, "I'd like to get to know your best friend as more than just Agent Barton," Maria explains and since they're off duty now Natasha doesn't resist the urge to kiss her. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Where do you want these Maria?" Natasha asks from behind her referring to the grocery bags she insisted on carrying. They had stopped at a small grocery store on their way to Maria's to get the things she would need to make dinner. 

"The table is fine," Maria says, "Thank you You really didn't have to carry those." 

"You're cooking for us it's the least I could do," she says dropping both bags on the table and pulling the brunette in for a kiss. Maria shakes her head at Natasha as she hops onto the counter facing the stove.

"Do you like being taller than me?" Maria teases stepping between the redheads legs and tilting her head up for another light kiss.

"Maybe," she grins. Maria laughs and starts taking things out of the bags on the table. She starts to chop the fresh onion and garlic. She cubes the fresh chicken breasts and throws everything in the skillet before setting the cutting board in the sink and washing her hands. She doesn't notice when Natasha slips off the counter. She jumps a little when the redhead's arms encircle her waist. 

"Sorry," Natasha laughs not sounding sorry at all, "I actually wasn't trying to sneak up on you this time." 

"It's okay," Maria puts her arms over Natasha's leaning back into the shorter woman.

"Do you need help with anything?" Before Maria can answer there is an almost hesitant knock on the door. 

"Sure you can let Barton in," she says with a laugh. Natasha opens the door to a nervous looking Clint Barton.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asks him eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah," Barton says not sounding okay at all, "I brought dessert." 

"Okay," Natasha draws the word out not at all believing him. She leads him to the kitchen and slides into a chair at the table.

"Hello Ma'am," Clint addresses Maria awkwardly. "I brought dessert." Natasha snickers and Maria shoots her a glare. 

"Thank you. You don't have to ma'am me Clint...Maria is fine," she tells him taking the store bought pie he brought. "I'm not your boss here. I'm just your best friend's girlfriend. Relax." She gives him a warm smile which he returns taking a seat next to Natasha who is watching the exchange carefully. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

The small talk between them is awkward at first, but by the time they get to dessert everyone has relaxed into playful banter. 

"You know Maria when Tasha said you'd be cooking I was a little worried, but dinner was great." Clint teases. 

"Thanks Clint," she responds with a smirk. "I'm glad you BOUGHT the pie," 

"Fair enough."

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Do you need a ride home Tasha?" Clint asks her at the end of the night. 

"Yeah," Natasha pauses, "I'll meet you downstairs in 5." 

"Okay," he says with a knowing grin, "Thanks again for dinner Maria," 

"No problem we should do it again," she tells him. He closes the door behind him with a nod. Natasha pulls Maria in for a kiss. 

"Thank you for tonight," she says her eyes shining with something Maria can't identify. Her hands rest lightly on Maria's shoulders. 

"I had fun," Maria says leaning in for another kiss and linking her fingers behind Natasha's back. They rest their foreheads together both wondering how long this mission will keep them apart. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Can I ask you a question, Hypothetically? Bit odd. If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?" Tony's question isn't a surprise, but the first thing that comes to Natasha's mind catches her off guard. It catches her so off guard that she allows the smallest bit of emotion into her eyes as she answers honestly before she can think better of it. 

"I'd do whatever I wanted to do," she allows herself a small smile as she thinks of a certain brunette Deputy Director who is probably working way too hard in her office, "with whoever I wanted to do it with." He takes that in as she curses herself silently for the show of weakness while undercover. She exits quickly leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Excellent work Agent Romanoff," Director Fury tells her, "We'll debrief at 0800 tomorrow. You're dismissed. 

"Yes, sir." Natasha pauses at the door, "Sir, is Deputy Director Hill still in her office?" 

"I sent her home an hour ago," he says just managing to keep a straight face. Natasha nods in thanks and leaves quickly. She showers and changes in the locker room before catching a cab to Maria's apartment. She notes that all of the lights are off except the one in Maria's bedroom. She knocks softly and when there is no answer she picks the lock. 

"Maria," she calls softly listening for movement. She smiles as she hears the shower running. She moves through the apartment silently making herself comfortable on Maria's bed. She waits. The shower shuts off and after a few moments the bathroom door opens. Natasha is not surprised to hear all movement cease as Maria senses that she's not alone. 

"Don't shoot me. I'm in your bedroom," Natasha calls unable to keep the amusement from her voice. Maria appears in the doorway in a tank top and panties. Natasha takes in ever inch of exposed skin. She licks her lips subconsciously. A light blush covers Maria's face at being so exposed. She pulls on a silk black robe and ties it tightly before her eyes meet Natasha's. 

"I wasn't expecting you," Maria tells her embarrassed. 

"I just got back. The debriefing is in the morning," Natasha stands making her way over to Maria, "I needed to see you." The desire is clear in Natasha's eyes and it sends a shiver down Maria's spine. 

"Is something on your mind?" 

"Just you," Natasha takes a step forward putting the brunette within arms length. Maria smiles surprised and pleased by the soft spoken admission. "God, I can't believe I'm actually a little nervous about this," Natasha chuckles at herself. Maria looks at her confused.

"Nervous about what," she asks. Natasha's hands reach out to grasp the tie of her robe. Darkened green eyes lock with Maria's. Neither woman looks away as Natasha pulls it open, "Oh," Maria's heart rate doubles as she realizes the redhead's intentions, "Are you sure?" 

"Positive," Natasha intones pushing the robe off of Maria's shoulders to pool on the floor. "Any objections?" 

"No," 

"Good...I want you" Maria's breath catches in her throat at low rumble of Natasha's voice and the sly half smirk that spreads over her face. She closes the distance between them, threads her fingers into Maria's hair, and pulls her down to brush their lips together. The kiss is heated and intense. It makes Maria's head swim. A quiet moan escapes the brunette as Natasha's tongue invades her mouth exploring and sliding over her own. She lets her fingers slip under the hem of Natasha's shirt. She pushes it up to just under her breasts and trails her fingernails down Natasha's abs. She smiles as the redhead hisses against her lips and arches into her. 

"Take it off," Natasha mumbles against her lips. Maria complies quickly dropping the shirt to the floor. Maria backs up to the bed pulling Natasha with her. She sits down as her knees bump into the bed. Natasha straddles her hips, and reaches back to take off her bra. Maria licks her lips as cream colored breasts are revealed. Her hands flatten against the shorter woman's bare back. They share another heated kiss that only ends when the need for oxygen becomes too great. Maria places soft kisses down Natasha's neck to her collar bone before she retraces the path with her tongue. Natasha's hands thread into the brunette's hair urging her down. Maria takes the hint and swirls her tongue around one stiffened nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Natasha moans almost inaudibly and holds Maria's mouth tight against her as she alternates between licking and sucking. Natasha gasps surprised as Maria stands, turns them around, lowers her to the bed, and straddles her hips. Natasha tugs at Maria's tank top. She takes the hint and pulls it over her head. 

"You're beautiful," Natasha murmurs running her fingers over the taut muscles of Maria's stomach before moving up to tease her nipples into point. Maria lets her head drop back humming appreciatively, and rocking her hips into Natasha's. She pulls the redhead's hands away lacing their fingers together. Natasha makes a small noise in protest, but it changes to a whimper as Maria leans down to kiss then lick a path along her collar bone. Maria takes her time covering every inch of Natasha's torso with light open mouthed kisses before tracing the same path with her tongue. Natasha is very quite only barely audible gasps and whimpers slipping past her lips. Maria is careful to memorize all of the spots that make Natasha's hips buck, and all of the spots that make her shiver. As she dips her tongue into Natasha's belly button the redhead squirms against her looking for much needed friction. Maria smiles and unbuttons her jeans. She waits for Natasha to make eye contact before slipping them over her hips along with her underwear. Maria licks a path from the inside of Natasha's knee to her hip on one side then the other. 

"Please," Natasha's whimper is almost inaudible. Maria hooks her arms under Natasha's legs. She sighs softly at the first swipe of Maria's tongue against her heated center. Maria can't help but smile a little noticing how ready Natasha is for her. She sets a slow pace with little pressure. Natasha's hips follow her rhythm seeking more contact. Maria reaches for her lover's hands lacing their fingers together. Maria flicks her tongue faster over Natasha's clit pulling a string of soft moans and something in Russian Maria doesn't understand, "ne ostanavlivaysya," She squeezes Natasha's hands and the redhead repeats herself in English, "Don't stop." Natasha comes with a shudder and Maria's name in the form of a whimper on her lips. The brunette kisses a path up Natasha's body nuzzling into the crook of her neck before pressing their lips together. Maria gasps as she is suddenly flipped over. Her back hits the mattress before she even knows what is happening. Natasha's lowers her mouth to Maria's neck sucking on her pulse point before licking her way down to her breasts. Maria hisses in surprise when Natasha's teeth scrape gently over her hardened nipple before soothing it with her tongue. Maria's hands tangle in red curls urging Natasha downward. She is already so wet just from making Natasha come. The redhead takes the hint and slips Maria's panties off settling between her legs. Natasha doesn't tease her anymore. She slips two fingers into Maria pumping in and out in a strong steady rhythm. Maria bucks her hips and Natasha uses her other hand to hold her down. Natasha leans in and after only a few swipes of her tongue Maria comes silently with a shudder. Natasha straddles one of Maria's legs. She takes one of Maria's hands and presses between her legs while one of her own hands cups between Maria's legs. "Together?" She murmurs. Maria nods a dazed smile lighting her face. Her eyes meet Natasha's and she can't bring herself to look away. They fall into the same rhythm. Their soft moans fill the room as they push each other closer to completion. Maria's eyes drift closed and Natasha's fingers cease all movement until they open. 

"Are you close," Maria asks feeling the beginnings of her own orgasm flood through her. Natasha can only nod as the speed of Maria's fingers increases. They come together keeping eye contact through the aftershocks. "Wow," Maria smirks resting her forehead against Natasha's. The redhead hums in agreement. They settle down onto the bed legs tangled together. A comfortable silence falls over them. 

"That felt different than anything I've experienced before," Natasha says after a moment. 

"Good different or bad different?" Maria asks holding her breath. 

"Definitely good different," Natasha assures her. She pulls the blanket over them and rolls over pressing her shoulders against Maria's chest. "It meant something...you mean a lot to me...it was definitely good different." Maria grins pressing a kiss to Natasha's bare shoulder. 

"You mean a lot to me too," she whispers wrapping her arm tightly around the redhead. They fall into another comfortable silence. Just as Natasha is about to doze off - 

"I think you should teach me a few words in Russian," Natasha laughs. 

"What do you wanna know?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"Well now I know how to say don't stop," Maria pauses pressing more kisses to Natasha's shoulder, "how do you say are you ready for round two?" Maria teases. Natasha rolls over leaning in to whisper in Maria's ear. 

"Vy gotovy dlya kruglykh dvukh," she licks a sensitive spot under Maria's ear making her shiver.

"I thought you'd never ask," Maria says with a grin pushing Natasha back onto the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First "love scene" concrit welcome.
> 
> The dialouge between Tony and Natasha is 52 minutes into Iron Man 2. Go back and watch it after reading this and tell me what you think!?


	8. *Sugar*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Natasha's hands pins both of Maria's above her head, and the other clasps around her throat holding her down.

Something pulls Maria from sleep suddenly. Natasha is trembling next to her still asleep. Upon closer examination the other woman is soaked in sweat, and clearly distraught.

"Ne zastavlyay menya prichinit' yey bol'," Natasha's voice is barely audible and her tone is pleading. Maria reaches out ready to shake Natasha awake, but she thinks better of it. 

"Tasha," she whispers instead, "Tasha wake up." Maria gasps as she is forced back onto the bed. One of Natasha's hands pins both of Maria's above her head, and the other clasps around her throat holding her down. She lies completely still making no move to throw her off hoping that Natasha doesn't see her as a threat. There is a glint of recognition in her eyes, and the redhead is off of the bed and across the room a second later. Maria sucks in oxygen coughing from the bruising intensity of Natasha's grip. 

"I'm so sorry," Natasha's voice sounds too loud in the silent room. Maria gets to her feet taking a step toward the panicking woman. 

"It's okay," Maria whispers careful to keep her voice low and steady, "You didn't hurt me." She takes another step toward Natasha, but the redhead retreats further away.

"Just give me a minute," Natasha says holding her hands up for Maria to stop moving. Natasha takes a few deep breaths. "I could have killed you." 

"Natasha-"

"I should go," she moves to gather her clothes from around the room. Maria steps carefully into her personal space moving slowly as though she's dealing with a scared animal. 

"Please don't," The pleading tone in Maria's voice stops Natasha in her tracks.

"Why on earth would you want me to stay," Natasha refuses to look at her.

"Why on earth would I want you to leave?" Maria counters, "It was an accident...I'll know better than to wake you like that next time you're having a nightmare."

"Are you still so sure you want to be with me. It might be safer for you if there wasn't a next time," Natasha whispers. They both freeze. The words hang in the air for a second. Maria replays Natasha's words from their first date in her mind. 

' ...and you're stubborn maybe stubborn enough not to give up on me and to put me in my place when I need it.' She  
takes in a sharp breath. 

Listen to me Natasha Romanoff," the shorter woman's head shoots up, and her back goes ramrod straight. Maria's Deputy Director voice gets her attention. "If you want to feel guilty about this fine, but I am NOT made of glass. I'm the Deputy Director of an Armed Federal Agency. I've gotten worse injuries sparing with new recruits, and don't you DARE imply that I would give up on you so easily when you're the one that has one foot out the door." Natasha just blinks at her several emotions Maria can't read come and go from Natasha's face as she speaks. Natasha is across the room and in Maria's arms before the last words leave her mouth. She rests her forehead on the taller woman's collar bone. Maria notes that Natasha is still trembling, and she holds the shorter woman tighter against her. 

"I'm sorry Maria," her voice is barely audible. 

"Stop apologizing Sweetie," she says her tone softened, "We're okay." Maria smiles when she feels Natasha nod against her chest. 

"Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah, there are towels in the closet across the hall. Use whatever you need." Maria tells her. As Natasha leaves the room she takes a deep calming breath, and begins to change the sweat soaked sheets. Natasha doesn't take long in the shower. She appears in the doorway wrapped in a towel just as Maria finishes making the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed watching Natasha warily. "Are you okay," Natasha nods throwing her towel in the hamper. She sits on the bed next to Maria. She reaches out touching the bruise on Maria's wrist lightly. 

"Are YOU okay?" 

"Just a couple bruises...there nothing I wouldn't have from a good sparing session," she takes Natasha's hand. "Tell me about your dream? You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" Natasha shifts on the bed to face her and Maria scoots back leaning back against the headboard and frowning.

"It wasn't in English..." Maria attempts to repeat what she heard Natasha say. She feels the redhead tense next to her. "What does it mean?" Natasha pauses. 

"Don't make me hurt her..." she feels Maria's questioning gaze and once again forces herself to tell the truth. "In the nightmare I was back in Red Room and they ordered me to kill you..." Understanding comes to Maria immediately. It's no wonder Natasha reacted the way she did. 

'No wonder she tried to run,' Maria moves forward slowly framing Natasha's face with her hands forcing her to make eye contact. 

"I know that you would never hurt me," Maria starts, "This doesn't change how I feel about you. It doesn't change anything. I still feel safe with you. It would take a lot more than a nightmare to change that." Natasha visibly relaxes when she sees that Maria is telling the truth. 

"Thank you," Natasha whispers. Maria looks at her quizzically. 

"For what?" 

"Being you," Natasha says sliding forward and straddling Maria's hips. "For being so patient," Natasha kisses her, "and understanding," she kisses her again. "For being the first person to kiss me like I matter to you, and make love to me first putting your own pleasure second." Maria blushes, and Natasha chuckles kissing her again. "For not letting me run, and being exactly what I didn't know I needed. I don't deserve you."

"Your wrong," Maria tells her confidently, "but it doesn't matter because you've got me." 

"Thanks Sugar," Natasha says with a grin.

"Sugar?" Maria laughs incredulously. 

"Well yeah you're just so sweet," Natasha laughs grinning. Maria blushes brightly. "You know I never expected you for the blushing type. You're so confident and put together."

"I'm not the blushing type. I never blush unless I'm alone with you," the words are accusatory but the grin on Maria's face takes any bite out of the words. 

"Hmm...I think you should add to my dossier that I can make hard ass Hill blush," Natasha teases. Maria blinks as the words register. A devilish smile lights her face, and she flips Natasha onto her back moving over her. 

"I'll show you hard ass Hill," Natasha grins and pulls Maria down onto her. 

"Oooh are you going to use your Deputy Director voice on me again," Natasha teases, "because it kind of turned me on." Maria silences her with a kiss.


	9. *Underestimated*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd be happy to go a few rounds with you Deputy Director Hill."

Maria sighs contentedly as soft kisses are pressed along her spine pulling her from sleep. A warm lithe body presses against her back.

"I thought this might be a nicer way for you to wake up," Natasha's soft voice in her ear makes her shiver. Maria squirms under her and Natasha suppresses a groan at the heat that rushes through her body to her center. 

"What time is it?" Maria asks burrowing into her pillow. 

"0600," Natasha pulls back, "I need to stop by my apartment on the way to HQ." Maria nods rolling over. Natasha lets her eyes roam over Maria's bare torso. "You're beautiful Maria. It's going to be even more difficult keeping my hands off of you now." Maria hums in agreement her eyes raking over the redhead's curves.

"What if I don't want you to keep your hands off of me?" She teases. 

"Then I'd say it's a win-win," Maria laughs and kisses her.

"I don't know what made you decide to come over last night, but I'm glad you did." Natasha shuffles down and rests her head on Maria's shoulder. 

"Me too," Natasha says, "It was a long week not being able to see you." Maria runs her fingers through red hair.

"Yes, it was." Maria shivers as Natasha's fingers begin tracing a pattern on her stomach. The redhead chuckles as goosebumps form on Maria's arms.

"I like having this affect on you," Natasha grins. 

"I've never had my body react this way to anyone," Maria admits, "Last night was incredible." Maria's face flushes as she continues. "You're amazing." 

"You're weren't so bad yourself Sugar," Natasha says with a wink. 

"We have to get up soon," Maria sighs. Natasha nods against Maria's shoulder pausing before getting off the bed, and bending provocatively to pick up her clothes. Natasha looks back to see Maria watching her intently. 

"Are you coming Sugar?" Natasha asks with a smirk. Maria shakes her head and laughs before throwing off the blanket. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

The debriefing is longer than anyone would like. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have been brought in as well. Natasha does most of the talking with Pepper filling in some blanks, and Tony slowing things down with unnecessary quips. Fury takes Tony into a separate room to go over Natasha's assessment of him leaving Maria, Natasha, and Pepper in a slightly awkward silence. 

"So Deputy Director Hill," Pepper says after awhile,"how long have you and Agent Romanoff been together?" Two sets of stunned eyes settle on Pepper.

"Almost a month," Maria says slipping on a mask of indifference . 'Are we really that obvious?' she wonders.

"I'm sorry I didn't think-" 

"It's not a secret," Maria comforts her quickly, "We just haven't told many people." Pepper nods looking between Natasha and Maria for a second. She smiles and jots something down on a piece of paper handing it to Maria with a smile. 

"If you ever need someone to talk to I have experience dealing with a difficult personalities." Maria laughs loudly and genuinely her eyes sparkling. It makes Natasha's stomach flutter. 

"I'll keep that in mind." She jots her number down on the corner of the paper, tears it off, and gives it to Pepper. Fury comes back and dismisses them. 

"Agent Romanoff would you escort Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark to their car please?" Fury says.

"Yes, sir."

She leaves with Tony and Pepper. Maria stands and stretches. Her body is sore, but in a pleasant satisfied way. She decides to work out the kinks in the sparing ring. 

"I'll be in the gym if you need me sir."

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Natasha meets Barton in the lobby on her way back inside. He takes one look at her and drags her into the elevator. 

"What's wrong with you?" Natasha asks startled. 

"You and Hill had sex didn't you?" She raises an eyebrow at him. 

"How in the hell could you possibly know that?" He grins, and she resists the urge to punch him.

"It might have something to do with the smile you can't keep off of your face." She opens her mouth, but closes it again. There's really nothing she can say to that.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha and Barton enter the gym just in time to see Maria flip and pin another Agent in the sparing ring. She pulls him to his feet and they start again. Natasha's eyes are locked on Maria. A light sheen of sweat covers her body. Her muscles are tense, and her tank top and yoga pants cling to her in all the right ways. Natasha tries to ignore the sudden jolt of desire as Maria executes a powerful move slamming her sparing partner to the mat again. Clint claps loudly drawing the attention of the two senior Agents. 

"Want to go again," Maria asks him drawing the Agent's attention back to her.

"No," he says slipping out of the ring, "That's enough bruises for me today." 

"I'd be happy to go a few rounds with you Deputy Director Hill." Natasha volunteers.

"Right, well I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee Tasha I'll be back in 30," Agent Barton says leaving the two women alone.

"What you're thinking about right now is against regulations Agent Romanoff," Maria teases as Natasha slips into the ring.

"Damn I guess I'll have to go with my second choice Deputy Director Hill," she tease back. They share a soft smile. Both are glad that the sexual tension between them has transformed to easy playful teasing. 

"What might that be Agent Romanoff?" 

"Getting you all sweaty and pinning you under me," Natasha grins taking up a fighting stance. Maria fights the blush threatening to spread over her face. 

"I think that might be an accurate description for your first choice Agent Romanoff." Maria takes up stance as well.

"Touche." Natasha smiles and strikes first with a combination of punches. Maria dodges easily forcing Natasha to go on the defensive with a few well placed kicks. They square off again eyes locked. Maria frowns at her striking first this time landing a few punches much to Natasha's surprise. She goes on the offensive taking Maria to the mat and pinning her. Maria surprises her with a grappling move. She hooks her leg, flips them over, and slams Natasha forcefully to the mat pinning her. 

"Impressive," Natasha comments.

"Thank you," she pulls Natasha to her feet.

"I think we should leave this at a tie," Maria nods and slips out of the ring heading for the locker room. "Deputy Director Hill?" Natasha calls after her. Maria turns back to face her. "You were right. You're definitely not made of glass. I underestimated you. I'm sorry."

Maria nods at her, "You should be. I suffer no delusions. If you had been expecting that I wouldn't have been able to pin you, but next time I expect your best." Natasha turns as the gym doors open and Barton saunters in. 

"You have my word next time I won't hold back," she tells Maria honestly.

"I look forward to it," she winks at Natasha and walks off toward the locker room."

Barton slips into the ring trying to read Natasha's expression. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

"She pinned me..." Barton stares at her for a moment before letting out a barking laugh. 

"She's the Deputy Director for a reason," he says with a smirk. 

"Right," Natasha seems a bit dazed. Clint is glad for that. 

'Maybe I'll actually be able to pin her today.' They take up their stances. He strikes first. Natasha uses his momentum to knock him off balance taking him down. 'Or maybe not....'

*~~~~~~~~~~*

At 1400 hours Natasha and Barton are called to the Director's office. They take their seats across from him. Maria enters a moment later. She looks flustered. She holds a file folder in her hands. Natasha assumes that she just went over the material for the briefing. Maria glances at her briefly, but avoids eye contact. Director Fury starts the briefing. 

"We have a new candidate for the Avenger's Initiative. We have several reports stating that a 5' 11" blonde woman stopped a mugging in a back alley a week ago. She took down six armed assailants. We have photographs from the local Police Department showing a six inch folding knife forced five inches into a solid concrete wall. Witness reports state this woman did it with her bare hands. Several other independent witness reports state that they saw her throw two of the assailants twelve feet without touching them," Fury pauses. "If that's true she could be a valuable asset." Fury glances up from the file. His eyes fall on his Second-in-Command. "What is it Hill?" her nervous expression now has all of his attention as well as Natasha and Barton's. 

"I know this woman, sir." Maria fidgets. It's a very un-Deputy Director Hill gesture. 

"Agents give us the room," Fury commands, but Maria holds up a hand to stop them. 

"Sir, I'll be telling Agent Romanoff everything I tell you, and there is no doubt she will tell Agent Barton so they may as well stay." Fury looks at her in startled silence for a few seconds before he asks the question on all of their minds. 

"How do you know this woman Hill?" he asks finally. 

"We were engaged, sir."


	10. *Engaged!?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't putting Natasha in a very comfortable position." 
> 
> "I won't hurt her." 
> 
> "Good, because I'd hate to have to put an arrow in your eye."

"Engaged?" Fury asks evenly. Barton and Natasha share a disbelieving look. 

"Yes, sir." Maria carefully schools her tone and expression. You would think she was being asked about what's being served in the cafeteria. 

"How long ago was this Hill?" 

"Seven years, sir." Comes the immediate answer. Natasha shifts in her chair trying and failing to read Maria's expression. She has a feeling she knows where Fury is going with this, and she doesn't like it. 

"How did it end?" He pushes. Maria hesitates for a couple seconds before answering. 

"With a Dear Jane letter a month after I shipped out with the Army, sir." There is no trace of emotion in Maria's voice. Fury's next question is the one Natasha has been dreading. 

"Would you be willing to make first contact?" Maria's answer surprises her. 

"I'd like to speak to Agent Romanoff alone before I answer that, sir." Fury does not hesitate, and Natasha wonders if he had been expecting that answer. He stands and moves toward the door. 

"With me Agent Barton," Fury commands. Barton stands squeezing Natasha's shoulder reassuringly as he passes. The door clicks behind them and Maria finally makes eye contact with Natasha. She sighs at the petite woman's unreadable expression. She takes Barton's vacated chair next to her dropping her Deputy Director persona. 

"Natasha If you are not okay with this tell me, and I will tell Fury to go to hell," Natasha does not let her guard down as she answers. 

"You would base the direction of this op on how I feel?" She asks brow furrowed. Maria takes Natasha's hands in hers. 

"I am not willing to put unnecessary strain on you or our relationship for an op that could just as easily be handled another way." Natasha searches Maria's face seeing nothing but honesty and trepidation. 

"I think we both know that this is the best way to handle this. She'll be more likely to meet with us if you make first contact," she pauses. "How would we go about this?" Natasha asks after a moment. 

"We'll find a phone number, I'll call her, and pretend I want to catch up. We'll meet somewhere public. I'll tell her the truth...I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and my boss wants a meeting with her." Natasha nods slowly, "I want you and Barton there patched in and listening...if anything goes wrong I want you to be the one to call it." Natasha lets herself melt a bit. 

"Okay," Natasha says meeting Maria's eyes. 

"Okay?" Maria asks. Natasha nods, and leans in giving Maria a chaste kiss. 

"I trust you." Maria feels herself relax marginally at the soft spoken words and the show of affection. She stands and opens the door. Fury and Barton file back in.

"We have conditions for agreeing with this, sir." Maria starts. 

"I though you might. Let's hear them," he answers immediately taking his seat. 

"I want the meet in a public place, and no games...I'll tell her I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that you want a meeting. I want Agents Barton and Romanoff patched in and listening ready for extraction since we don't know exactly what we're dealing with," Maria pauses. 

"Acceptable," Fury nods, "Anything else?" 

"Give Agent Romanoff temporary Level 7 status, and make her my handler for the op." Fury gives her a disapproving look, "That one is a deal breaker. I want her to make the call for extraction if something goes wrong." Fury nods slowly before standing and gesturing for Maria to take his seat. 

"Alright let's get some background information on this woman. Bring it up on the screen," Maria nods and sits down. She enters her password and accesses the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. She clicks a few buttons and the large screen on Fury's wall turns on showing them what she is doing on her screen. She pulls up a search page, and types in a name and date of birth. Only one result is found. She pulls up the surveillance photo from the file and initiates a facial recognition program. Almost immediately the program reads a 96% match. She sighs reading from the screen with a clinical tone. 

"Alyson Jaryn Alexander, 28. She currently works for the D.E.A. at the New York office. No arrest record. We have a High School transcript that shows above average intelligence." Maria pauses, "That's really all we've got, sir."

"No personal observations to add Hill?" His tone hides the slightest amusement. 

"She answers to A.J. She was an athlete...in fencing, archery, and kickboxing competitions in High School. She was adopted at age 3, and never knew her parents which will make it difficult to track siblings if these powers are caused by a genetic mutation. Is that personal enough, sir...or would you like to know her shoe size?" Maria's tone is clipped and annoyed. "We can get our hackers into her D.E.A. personnel file." Fury nods. 

"Get them on it, and get a phone number. We'll make the call at 0830 tomorrow," he stands, "Barton and Hill you're dismissed. Agent Romanoff I need a signature for your temporary Level 7 assignment." Maria and Barton wait in the hallway for Natasha. They stand in awkward silence for a moment. 

"This isn't putting Natasha in a very comfortable position." Barton says finally.

"I won't hurt her." Maria's eyes meet his. She knows where he is going with this. 

"Good," he crosses his arms leaning against the wall, "Because I'd hate to have to put an arrow in your eye." Maria's eyebrows disappear into her hairline. She wasn't prepared for that. The Director's door opens and Natasha steps out looking between them for a moment. 

"Do you want to get dinner?" she asks finally addressing them both. 

"Pizza or spaghetti at my place?" Maria suggests. They start down the hall. Natasha and Barton glance at each other.

"Your place," they answer in unison. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Two home cooked meals in one month...I feel spoiled," Barton says around a mouthful of spaghetti. 

"Natasha is spoiled you just get the benefits because your her best friend," Maria teases pouring glasses of wine for all of them. She hands Natasha hers, and the redhead wraps her hand around Maria's instead of the glass pulling her down for a sweet kiss. 

"Ugh, I didn't need to see that," Barton teases with a laugh. Natasha throws a napkin at him. 

"Get used to it Barton," Natasha winks at Maria who looks a bit dazed from the kiss.

"I suppose I could get used to you coming into work looking as happy as you did today," he teases. Maria hides her smile behind her glass of wine moving her hand under the table to squeeze Natasha's knee. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Maria and Natasha say goodbye to Barton, and as the door shuts behind him a comfortable silence surrounds them. Natasha steps into Maria's personal space resting her hands flat on Maria's chest above her breasts. The taller woman's breath catches as Natasha looks up at her under lidded green eyes. A smirk curling the corners of her mouth. It's not a look Natasha has given her before, and Maria is glad for that. It would have been very counter productive to taking things slow. 

"Take a shower with me?" Natasha's voice is low and heady. Maria struggles to form a response. After a moment she settles for a simple nod. The redhead chuckles softly and takes Maria's hands pulling her to the bathroom. Natasha shuts the bathroom door, and turns to Maria peeling off her clothes slowly. The smirk on her face indicates she knows how carefully Maria is watching her. 

"Are you planning to shower with your clothes on?" Natasha asks suppressing a smirk. Maria's face flushes and she starts to unbutton her shirt, but Natasha stops her. 

"Let me?" Maria lets her hands drop to Natasha's waist squeezing her hips gently. Maria's shirt drops to the floor followed by the rest of her clothes. Natasha turns and adjust the water temperature before standing back to let Maria in first. She lets out a contented moan closing her eyes as she slips under the hot water. She feels Natasha follow her into the shower, and she reaches out pulling her under the stream of water flush against her. Maria sighs letting her head fall to Natasha's shoulder.

"Are you okay Maria?" The concern in Natasha's voice brings her from her thoughts. 

"Yeah, it's amazing how much of the tension I normally hold onto after a day like this just melts away as soon as I'm alone with you," Maria murmurs. This time Natasha is the one rendered speechless. Maria pulls back and engages her in a heated kiss that leaves them both breathless. "The water will get cold if we keep this up." Maria says with a grin against Natasha's lips. She reaches behind her for the shampoo, but Natasha takes it from her pouring some in her hand and massaging into her hair. Maria sighs contentedly as Natasha's fingernails massage her scalp. It feels oddly intimate showering like this with Maria. It's not like she's never showered with another person before, but like everything else with Maria this feels different. It's a slow dance of sweet kisses, hands slipping over soap covered bodies, soft contended sighs, and appreciative moans. It continues until Maria isn't sure if she's shivering from the now cold water pouring over them or from the need of a more intimate dance. They dry off quickly, and make their way to Maria's bedroom. The trip is made difficult by their attempt to keep their lips locked together the whole way. Maria slips under the blankets teeth chattering. 

"How are you not cold?" Maria questions tugging Natasha down on top of her for warmth. 

"Russian," Natasha says simply straddling one of Maria's legs and placing open mouth kisses along her collar bone. "You won't be cold for long," Natasha states confidently. She moves lower sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth. The opposing sensations of the cold air on her drying skin and the heat of Natasha's mouth has Maria gasping. The redhead disappears under the blankets, and Maria has to admit as Natasha's talented tongue reaches it's destination she's definitely not cold anymore. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Tell me something about you that I don't know," Natasha's soft request breaks the comfortable silence in the still room. She is running her fingers through dark brown hair. Maria's head rests on her shoulder, and they're legs are tangled together under the blankets. 

"I have two nieces..." Maria says after a moment. 

"Really? That's not in your file," Natasha says before she can think better of it. Maria glances up at her with a smirk.

"How would you know that? My file is above your security clearance," Natasha gives her a look that clearly says "who do you think you're talking to," and Maria chuckles before continuing. "Their names are Kayla and Kylie. They're twins. David's girls. They were six months old when he died. They'll be nine in two month." Natasha nods silently. "Their Mom and I have been best friends since we were kids. I asked Director Fury to leave it out of my file.

"Like you both did for Barton? "

"I didn't know you knew about that," Maria says surprised. "Have you met his family?"

"Yes, his kids like me," she says with a little smile. "I'm not so great around kids," she pauses. "They make me nervous," she admits. "How often do you get to see your nieces?"

"Not as much as I would like to. I'm hoping I'll get to see them on their birthday," Maria admits. "Tell me something I don't know about you?" Natasha is quiet for a moment. 

"I've never ridden a bicycle before," Maria gives her a strange look and she shrugs. "I understand the mechanics of it, and I'm sure I could do it if I needed to...I just never have. It wasn't on Red Room's training schedule." Maria nods leaning up to kiss Natasha lightly. 

'I'll take any piece of the puzzle that is Natasha Romanoff,' she muses.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

At exactly 0830 Maria, Natasha, Barton, Director Fury, and a communications technician are gathered in a conference room. Maria all but glares at her phone as the others patch themselves in to listen to her call.

"Okay, we're all ready Ma'am," Maria takes a deep breath. She glances at Natasha who gives her a small nod, and she dials the number. It picks up on the third ring. 

"Alexander."


	11. *A.J.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a Federal Agent not an idiot." 
> 
> "So if you noticed all of this ahead of time...why did you still meet me?"
> 
> "I wanted to see you."

"A.J.?" Maria forces her tone to be light almost flirty, and Natasha has to look away. Barton must see the conflict on her face because he squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. 

"Yeah," comes the voice with a cautious questioning tone. "Who is this?"

"Maria Hill," There is a pause. Natasha counts. Three seconds.

"Maria...h-hi," the surprise is clear in her voice. Maria doesn't give her time to process. 

"I'm sorry to call you out of the blue like this. I heard you were in New York, and I was wondering if you'd like to get together so we can catch up?" There is another pause and Natasha counts again. Two seconds. 

"I'm free for dinner?" She sees Fury breathe a sigh of relief. Maria looks decidedly less relieved. 

"Great. Six o'clock? I'll text you the address?" This time the answer is immediate. 

"I'll see you then," The line goes dead.

"Set up the meet, and get her in here," Fury commands. 

Yes, sir." Is their automatic response. He leaves them alone to plan.

"We don't have much time to set this up. Barton I'd like to have you observing from inside the restaurant. We'll need to pick somewhere small, but crowded enough that you won't be noticed," Maria says breaking the silence.

"Yes, Ma'am. Agreed," he responds immediately. They both glance at Natasha who nods carefully controlling her expression, but not trusting herself to speak. Jealousy is a foreign emotion to her, and she doesn't like it. Maria correctly reads the situation and sighs. 

"Give us the room for a minute Agent," she says addressing Barton. He nods and exits silently. He has a feeling this is going to be a long night for him. 

"What is the goal of this mission Agent Romanoff?" Maria asks softly pulling Natasha out of her thoughts.

"To make first contact with a candidate for the Avenger's Initiative, and convince her to meet with Director Fury, Ma'am" Natasha answers almost automatically. She lets no trace of emotion in her voice. 

"I need you focused," Maria tells her. 

"Understood," Natasha says evenly. She gives no clues as to what she is feeling. Maria tries a different tactic. She takes a seat next to her. 

"Natasha, look at me." She does hesitantly at the sound of her first name. "No matter what happens today...I want you to remember that I'll be in YOUR bed tonight," A small smirk graces Natasha's face, "and that's the only place I want to be. Can you remember that for me?" Natasha nods. 

"I'm sorry. Apparently I'm an idiot when it comes to you," Natasha mumbles. Maria laughs a little. 

"You're my idiot," she gives Natasha a little smile, "Now go get Agent Barton."

Yes Ma'am," Natasha says with a laugh. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

At 17:45 hours everything is in place. There are two unmarked vans across the street from the small diner Maria has chosen. One van houses a fully mobilized S.T.R.I.K.E. team. The other is a surveillance van which is currently occupied by Maria and Natasha. The redhead is helping Maria get wired. Barton is already in position in the restaurant. The security cameras from the restaurant have been routed to the monitors in the van. 

"Okay," Natasha says making a final adjustment to Maria's microphone, "You're ready." 

"She just walked in," Barton says over the radio.

Natasha gives Maria a once over. She steps forward and fastens the top button on Maria's shirt. Maria shakes her head at the gesture and gives her a little smile. When Natasha starts to move away Maria takes her face in her hands, and kisses her firmly. When she pulls back they rest their foreheads together taking a second. Maria pulls away, and gives an order to the S.T.R.I.K.E team. 

"S.T R.I K.E. commander you are only to engage on Black Widow's order."

"Copy. Orders received and understood," comes the immediate response. Maria takes a deep breath and exits the van. 

"A.J." Maria calls as she approaches the blonde woman. Natasha hears the response through Maria's microphone. 

"Hi," the other woman stands to greet her, "You look great Maria." Natasha actually rolls her eyes at the cliché. 

"Thank you. So do you," Maria replies fidgeting a bit. 

They embrace in an awkward hug before taking their seats. 

"So," A.J. starts awkwardly, "How are you?" She gives a little nervous laugh and Maria gives her a genuine smile. 

"I'm good," She offers, "What are you doing these days?

"I am working for the D.E.A. but I get the feeling you know that already," A.J. gives her the half smile that Maria remembers she used to love. 

"Why do you say that?" Maria responds calmly. Across the street Natasha is tense holding her breath. A.J. gives her a look, and Maria laughs softly. "What?"

"Can we at least acknowledge that at one point I knew you like the back of my hand?" Maria's eyes drop to the table. She swallows back the unexpected rush of memories at the question. "I was always able to tell when you were hiding something, and then there are the two unmarked vans across the street. Combine that with the fact that someone hacked into my D.E.A. file, and less than twelve hours later I get a phone call from my ex-fiancée who somehow managed to get the number to a cell phone I've only had for a week..." She trails off. 

"Okay...you got me. You're good," Maria says a lot calmer than she feels. 

"I'm a Federal Agent not an idiot." She chuckles.

"So if you noticed all of this ahead of time...why did you still meet me?" Maria asks genuinely curious.

"I wanted to see you." The honest soft spoken declaration does something strange to Maria's stomach. Across the street Natasha's brow is furrowed and there is a less pleasant twinge in the pit of her stomach. 

"I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria tells her quickly changing the subject. 

"I've never heard of it," A.J. admits. 

"We monitor potential threats to global security."

"And you're monitoring me because...?"

"That mugging you stopped last week..." Maria pauses as she watches A.J. tense. Understanding lights her eyes followed by fear, "there were witnesses." 

"So...what do you want from me?" Her voice is unsteady. 

"We want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria answers, "My Director wants a meeting with you. We're putting together a team...made up of unique individuals like yourself in the interest of global security."

"If I say no," She asks hesitantly. "will the people in those vans just let me walk out of here?" 

"Yes," Maria answers immediately. 

"How can you be sure of that?" Maria watches as A.J. glances around uneasily.

"They answer to me," Maria states confidently, "and you have my word no one will hurt you. You will be free to walk away at any time." There is a tense moment of silence where everyone involved seems to be holding their breath collectively. 

"Okay," A.J. nods finally, "I'm trusting you here," She gives Maria a nervous smile, "If I end up dissected or something I'm gonna be very pissed at you." Maria just blinks at her for a few seconds before letting out a laugh. 

"No one is going to dissect you A.J," Maria says with a grin. Maria signals to Barton and he casually makes his way over. Natasha gets her first real view of A.J. from the camera Barton is wearing. The woman is beautiful. There is another twinge in the pit of her stomach.

"A.J. meet Agent Clint Barton code name Hawkeye. He's a member of the team we'd like you to join," they shake hands, "he will be escorting us back to S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"It's nice to meet you Hawkeye." 

"Likewise," he says politely. 

"Lead the way Agent Barton," Maria orders. 

"Yes, Ma'am." A.J. gives Maria an odd look as they walk out of the restaurant. 

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Maria asks after a moment. 

"If I agree to join S.H.I.E L.D. you're going to be my boss aren't you?" A.J. stops outside the van. 

"Yes," Maria barely contains the amusement she feels, "Is that going to be a problem?"

The van door swings open, and Natasha steps out. 

"Deputy Director Hill everything is squared away. We're ready to move out, Ma'am." Natasha says evenly. Maria nods.

"A.J. this is Agent Natasha Romanoff code name Black Widow," Natasha gives her a curt nod. 

"We should get moving Ma'am." Natasha advises. A.J. climbs in the van first turning to offer a hand to help Maria into the van. She takes it hesitantly. Natasha and Barton share a look before climbing into the van behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please...Sorry this one is so short. I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow night.


	12. *Evaluation*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you need a sparing partner?"
> 
> "Oh, I don't think you want to get in this ring with me." 
> 
> "Is that so? If you're going for intimidating your coming up a little...SHORT Romanoff."

Natasha takes a seat next to Maria leaning back against the wall of the van. 

"Do you remember?" Maria asks quiet enough so only Natasha can hear her. It takes Natasha a moment to figure out what she is talking about.

'No matter what happens today...I want you to remember that I'll be in YOUR bed tonight, and that's the only place I want to be. Can you remember that for me?' Maria's words run through her mind, and she gives Maria a soft smile. A.J. is watching them carefully. 

"I remember." Natasha whispers back looking up at Maria her emerald green eyes sparkling. Barton watches A.J. look away realization followed by disappointment shows on her face. 

"Good," Maria whispers looking back at her with mischievous sapphire blue eyes, "Now think about what you want to do once you get me there." She watches satisfied as Natasha's eyes darken with desire at her words. Maria winks at her and stands. She calls ahead to let Director Fury know that they are on there way with A.J. He requests that she undergo a cursory examination once they reach HQ. She reluctantly agrees. They meet Director Fury in the medbay. He reaches out to shake A.J.'s hand.

"Ms. Alexander I am Director Nick Fury welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Thank you." She responds politely, "I'm curious as to what this examination is for, Sir." The Doctor steps forward to answer introducing herself. 

"I'm Dr. Davidson. The examination will measure how your physiology varies from normal, and give us a better idea of the causes of your powers as well as their limitations." A.J. nods silently, and steps forward taking a seat on the examination table. 

"I have a few things to attend to. Deputy Director Hill will stay with you for the examination. Agent Coulson will meet you outside for a tour of the facility once you've finished. Agents Barton and Romanoff you're dismissed. 

"Alright. Ms. Alexander if you'd change into this please," Dr. Davidson hands her a gown. 

"I'll wait outside while you change," Maria tells A.J. and heads for the door with Natasha and Barton. 

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," the blonde says with a little laugh. Maria doesn't respond. She lets the door close behind her. 

"Are you going home?" Maria addresses Natasha who looks more than a little annoyed by A.J.'s comment.

"No, I will be in the gym for awhile if you need me," Natasha responds almost curtly. 

"Hopefully this won't take long." Natasha hums in agreement, "I'll see you soon." She squeezes Natasha hand and heads back inside. Barton looks from the closed door to Natasha.

"You alright?" he asks hesitantly.

"I don't like her," Natasha says immediately. Barton holds back a chuckle. 

"Just don't kill her. I'm pretty sure that would be frowned upon," he says mock seriously, "Do you need a sparing partner?" He asks when she doesn't respond. 

"Yeah," she nods, "but I'm going for a run first. Meet me in the gym in an hour?" 

"Sure." She heads off toward the gym and he sighs. With one last glance at the medbay door he walks in the opposite direction.

*~~~~~~~~~*

In the medbay the Doctor has just taken a blood sample from a reluctant A.J. She hands her what looks like a stress ball. 

"Squeeze this as hard as you can. It will measure your strength." She hesitates for a moment before doing as she is asked. The Doctor's tablet beeps, and she takes the ball setting back in it's place. "The reading indicates you're approximately 2 times stronger than an average human. That doesn't sound like a lot, but imagine it this way...if an average human can lift twice their body weight...say 300lbs...you are capable of lifting 600lbs." 

"That explains a few things," A.J. says under her breath with a smile. The Doctor chuckles before continuing. 

"Could you give us a demonstration of your powers Ms. Alexander?" A.J. looks from Maria to the Doctor before shaking her head. 

"I can't control them...It's like they have an On/Off switch I can only use them under certain circumstances," she explains. The Doctor pauses for a moment thinking. 

"I'd like to attach some wireless sensors to you Ms. Alexander. They will monitor your heart rate, brain waves, blood pressure, and hormone levels. Perhaps we can ascertain what triggers your powers while you are in the building." A.J. nods, and allows the doctor to place the sensors. Once the sensors are in place the Doctor takes a step back grabbing her tablet. "I just have a few questions for you regarding your powers."

"Okay. I'll answer as best I can."

"How would you describe your abilities?"

"I can move things without touching them. I can feel a connection to the object. It feels solid, but isn't visibly there. Like when you're trying to force two magnets together. You can feel the push and pull between them, but you can't see it." A.J. frowns a bit wondering if that made sense. The Doctor nods making notes on her tablet. 

"Alright," the Doctor says glancing up from her notes. "Are there any other abilities you have exhibited." 

"Well..." A.J. looks at the floor, "My partner and I were assigned to go undercover in a night club. We followed two suspects into the alley behind the club. They got the drop on us...started shooting. One of them had a clean shot at me. He fired his weapon, and all of the sudden I was standing behind him instead of in front of him...the bullet hit my partner instead." She swallows against the sudden lump in her throat, "That hasn't happened since then." The Doctor makes more notes on her tablet as a silence falls over them. 

"Okay," the Doctor says, "I have one last question then you will be free to go. When did you first notice your powers." A.J. glances at Maria briefly before answering.

"About seven years ago." The Doctor pauses giving A.J. a strange look. 

"So you were about twenty-one dear?" 

"Yes." The Doctor's frown deepens. 

"If your powers are caused by genetic mutation that's very late in life for them to develop." She explains. She makes a few more notes before leaving so A.J. can change. Maria moves toward the door as well, but she stops her. 

"You can just turn around if you want," Maria nods and faces the door. 

"I'm just as curious about all of this as all of you are," A.J. says after a moment, "I don't understand where they came from."

"Your powers?" Maria asks. 

"Yeah. It started about two weeks after you left," she says finally. Maria's eyes drop to the floor. The question she has wanted the answer to for seven years is on the tip of her tongue. "You've been wanting to ask me something since you got to the restaurant...whatever it is...just ask Maria."

"When I left," Maria starts her eyes not leaving the floor, "I thought you were happy...why -"

"Why did I call of our engagement? Why did I end things between us with a letter?" A.J. finishes. 

"Yes." 

"Weird things started happening around me. When I would get upset books would fly violently off of shelves, pictures would fly off of the walls. I didn't know what was happening." A.J. stands now fully dressed and walks to Maria stepping in front of her. She locks her blue eyes with Maria's. "I wanted to keep you safe." She takes a step forward, and Maria takes a step back shaking her head. 

"Don't. I'm seeing someone," A.J. winces a little at the finality in Maria's tone.

"Is it serious?" 

"Very." Maria answers in the same tone. Before A.J. can respond there is a knock on the door and Coulson enters. 

"Are you ready for the tour Ms. Alexander?" He asks glancing from his boss to A.J. With one last glance at Maria she follows Coulson out the door. Maria sighs and heads the opposite direction to Director Fury's office. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Coulson hands A.J. a visitor's badge. He explains that until she officially joins S,H.I,E.L.D. she will need to wear it at all times. He also explains that she must be accompanied by an Agent everywhere she goes. For the most part she is attentive during the tour. It isn't until they get to the gym that her attention strays. They stop outside the door, and Coulson explains that the gym is standard with free weights, heavy bags, mats, and a sparing ring. A.J. glances through the glass on the door, and sees Natasha alone in the sparing ring stretching. She follows Coulson around the corner, and waits for him to start talking again before she doubles back slipping silently into the gym. She approaches the ring. Natasha's back is to her. 

"Aren't you supposed to be with Coulson?" The redhead's words startle her. There is no way Natasha could have seen or heard her enter the room. 

"I ditched him. It was easy enough," Natasha turns to look at her continuing with her stretches, "Can I ask you a personal question?" 

"Are you going to ask if Maria and I are seeing each other?" Natasha asks. Her expression blank. A.J. smirks at her. 

"No, actually I figured that out by not being blind. Actually I just wondered why do they call you the Black Widow?" Natasha doesn't answer she just arches an eyebrow at A.J. giving her a look that would send most experienced Agents scurrying in the opposite direction. A.J. to her credit barely reacts. Natasha's trained eye catches the uncertainty in her expression, and the way her body cants almost imperceptibly towards the door.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

In Fury's office Maria has just finished debriefing him. 

"What are your thoughts Hill?" He asks. 

"Well, Sir if she can learn to control her powers she could be a valuable asset, but at this point there are a lot of unanswered questions." He hums in agreement, but before he can respond there is a frantic knock on the door.

"Enter," Fury yells. Coulson slips into the office with his eyes on the floor. His demeanor is that of a toddler who knows they are in trouble. "Agent Coulson where is Ms. Alexander?"

"She disappeared, Sir." He gulps, "I can't find her." Maria sighs and walks around Fury's desk. She opens a security program, and activates the tracker in the visitor's badge A.J. is wearing. 

"The tracker shows that she's in the gym..." Maria presses a few buttons, and the feed from the security camera in the gym shows on the screen. "...with Agent Romanoff." Maria's stomach churns. She has a bad feeling about this. She turns up the volume so they can hear what A.J. and Natasha are saying. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Do you need a sparing partner?" A.J. asks. Natasha chuckles darkly.

"Oh, I.don't think you want to get in this ring with me." Natasha warns. 

"Is that so?" She asks taking a step toward the ring, "If you're going for intimidating your coming up a little...SHORT Romanoff." She smirks. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Maria winces at A.J. comment. She can practically feel Natasha seething. She glances at Fury who is wearing a similar expression. 

"Come on then," she hears Natasha say over through the microphone on the security camera. She swears under her breath as she watches A.J. slip into the ring with Natasha. 

"Son of a -"


	13. *Moments & Momentum*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not even trying are you? You're just messing with me.
> 
> "Are you sure you don't want to get out of the ring now?"
> 
> "You know I made a move on Maria."

"Sir, permission to go stop Agent Romanoff from injuring our newest asset?" Maria asks. Her frustration is clear in her voice. She pinches the bridge of her nose. A frustrated gesture. When Fury hesitates she looks at him. 

"Let's see what she can do before we stop this," he says. Maria resists the urge to roll her eyes, and turns back to the screen. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Natasha watches the way A.J. moves as they circle around the ring. The taller woman's movements are confident, practiced, and there is no doubt she has the advantage of strength. Natasha's ability to spot a fighter's weakness has never failed her, and this fighter is no exception. A.J's stance leaves her open to being overbalanced easily. 

'This will be a piece of cake,' Natasha lets a cocky smirk spread over her face. She moves forward letting A.J. strike first. She easily dodges the roundhouse kick aimed at her midsection and takes the other woman off her feet with a leg sweep. Instead of pinning her Natasha takes a step back letting A.J. get to her feet. This first round is clearly meant to be a warning. 

"You're quick," A.J. praises. Natasha says nothing moving back into her stance. Again she lets A.J. strike first, this time with a combination of punches. Natasha catches her arm on the last strike, and kicks her legs up into the air using her momentum to take A.J. down to the mat. Again she makes no move to pin her, and a thought occurs to A.J. "You're not even trying are you?" She says, "You're just messing with me.

"Are you sure you don't want to get out of the ring now?" Natasha asks evenly.

"You know I made a move on Maria," the smirk slips from Natasha's face her eyes flash dangerously. "You've got nothing to worry about. She told me in no uncertain terms that she's taken. I just thought you should know." When A.J. gets back to her feet this time Natasha strikes first with a combination of kicks designed to knock her off balance. Her last kick lands square in the middle of A.J.'s chest, and she hits the mat hard. Natasha moves in to pin her this time. A.J. throws her hand straight up in front of her, and Natasha is propelled by an invisible force into the ropes on the other side of the ring. She hovers two inches off the ground. A.J. gets to her feet gingerly, and panting heavily. She holds her hand toward Natasha outstretched at a 90 degree angle from her body. Natasha stares at her wide eyed. She notes the ethereal blue light that replaces the blue irises in the other woman's eyes. "Okay...okay..." A.J. breathes out leaning down and tapping the mat with her free hand, "you win." She drops her hand and Natasha's feet drop to the mat. The taller woman holds her hands up in surrender. 

"If you could have done that -" Natasha starts, but A.J. shakes her head.

"I can't control it." She pulls the top of her shirt down far enough that Natasha can see the sensor Doctor placed on her chest, "I'm sorry...if I wanted the Doctor to get the data she needed. I had to bait you into that. My powers only seem to work when I need them." 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Director Fury shakes his head at the screen.

"That was pretty manipulative," Fury says, "She's not doing herself any favors by making an enemy of Agent Romanoff."

"Agreed." Maria mumbles. A rapid knock on the door gets their attention. Doctor Davidson enters with her tablet. 

"Sir," she addresses Fury, "Ma'am," she nods to Maria, " We have some...interesting results from Ms. Alexander." 

"Agent Coulson I'd like you and Agent Barton escort Ms. Alexander to the Director's office," Maria orders. "Sir, I'd like a moment with Agent Romanoff." She addresses Fury. He gives her a nod. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The voice of a very aggravated Maria Hill comes over the P.A. system. 

"Agent Romanoff report to the Deputy Director's office immediately," her tone makes both of them wince.

"Good luck. Every time I heard that tone I slept on the couch," Natasha shoots her a glare before slipping out of the ring. As Natasha exits the gym Agents Coulson and Barton enter it.

"Ms. Alexander if you would accompany us to the Director's office please," She sighs and slips from the ring to follow them. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha knocks on Maria's office door softly. 

"Enter," Maria calls.

'Well, at least she doesn't sound pissed,' Natasha muses.

"Hey," the soft spoken word is the only greeting Natasha gives. She grimaces at Maria's expression. Her blue eyes flashing in a way that makes Natasha's stomach clench. 

'Okay maybe she is pissed,' Natasha sighs. Maria's eyes check Natasha over visibly relaxing when she sees that the redhead is uninjured. Maria gets to her feet, and in three long strides she's across the room and in front of Natasha. 

"As soon as she signs with S.H.I.E.LD. I'm finding a way to send her to Siberia," Maria mumbles, and Natasha laughs softly pulling the taller woman into her arms. Maria lets her head fall to Natasha's shoulder. It's something Maria seems to do when she's stressed. Natasha remembers Maria's words from the previous night,

'It's amazing how much of the tension I normally hold onto after a day like this just melts away as soon as I'm alone with you,'

"Are you okay Sugar?" Natasha pulls Maria's hair from the tight bun running her fingers through it until she feels Maria melt against her.

"I was worried about you being stressed by this, and I'm the one that wants to kill her. This day has been nothing but a headache." Maria sighs and stands up straight. "We need to go to the Director's Office," Natasha gives her a strange look.

"Why did you call me in here?" Maria doesn't answer right away. Her eyes drop to the floor, and she takes a deep breath.

"I just needed...you for a minute." She admits reluctantly. A grin breaks over Natasha's face, and she pulls Maria back into her.

"I thought you were pissed at me...I let her get under my skin," Natasha admits. Maria shakes her head.

"I'm pissed at her not you. She baited you, and worse she used me to do it." Maria's brow furrows adorably. "She did make a pass at me by the way. She wasn't lying." Natasha sighs.

"I knew I should have hit her harder," Maria laughs pulling Natasha in for a sweet kiss. There's a hesitant knock on the door. Maria sighs and steps back.

"Enter," Maria calls again and Barton pops his head in the door. 

"Ma'am," he says nodding to Maria, "Dr. Davidson is ready to present her results."

"We'll be right out Agent," Maria gives him a smile. He closes the door. The brunette pulls her hair back up into a bun. They share a look, and head for the door both thinking the same thing. 

'Sometimes a moment is just enough.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plane was delayed so I was able to finish this Chapter. Comments plllleeeeeeaaaasssseeee!


	14. *Athena*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you happy here Maria?"
> 
> "Are you asking if I'm happy working for S.H.I.E.L.D. or if I'm happy with Natasha?" 
> 
> "Both...I think."

Maria's Deputy Director persona is fully in place when she steps through the doorway of Fury's office. Natasha follows straight backed and serious. They are the epitome of professionalism. Maria takes her place next to Director Fury, and Natasha stands against the wall next to Barton. Dr. Davidson steps forward pressing a few buttons on her tablet activating the screen on Fury's wall. 

"It seems Ms. Alexander that your abilities do have an 'On/Off' switch as you said," she presses a few buttons, and the screen splits into three images. "On the left side of the screen you will see your heart rate increase. When a threat is perceived your body's fight or fight response is activated. It sends a signal to your brain," she points to the middle panel which shows A.J.'s hormone levels, "to release adrenaline. The release of adrenaline acts as the switch to activate your abilities." She finishes pointing to the right side of the screen which shows a brain scan. 

"Is this the result of a genetic mutation Doctor?" Fury asks. 

"Yes and no," the Doctor says carefully, "It is a genetic mutation, but it seems to be a synthetic mutation. The fact that Ms. Alexander's abilities manifested so late in life gave the first indication that this was something different."

"Have we ever seen something like this before?" Maria asks. 

"No, it seems an alteration was made to Ms. Alexander's genetic make up sometime in her formative years. Most likely before the age of four though I cannot even begin to speculate on how it was done." A.J. sucks in a shaky breath all eyes are on her. "Once you learn what triggers your abilities you may be able to trick your body in a way to activate the trigger." A.J. nods slowly.

"I have absolutely no leads to find out why this was done to me," she grits out clearly frustrated. 

"I have an idea," Maria says moving to Fury's desk, "Is her DNA profile in our system?" she asks Dr. Davidson.

"Yes, of course. It's in her file," the Doctor says. Maria logs into the computer, and pulls up the woman's file. She opens a program dragging and dropping A.J.'s DNA profile into it. It takes a moment for the others to realize what she is doing.

"You're running a DNA comparison?" A.J. asks her eyes on Maria who nods. 

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find a blood relative," she explains her eyes flicking to A.J. briefly before going back to the screen. A few moments pass in awkward silence. A high pitched beep signals the program has found a match.

"We have a 75% match for an Alec Carlin in Santa Fe," Maria brings the photo up on the large screen. He definitely looks like A.J. 

"A 75% match indicates a sibling," Dr. Davidson speaks up.

"What's his date of birth?" A.J. asks her eyes darting between Maria and the screen. Maria pulls it up on her screen. She transfers the information to the larger screen. It gives an address and a date of birth that makes the man two years older than A.J. 

"I'd say this will give you a place to start," Fury tells her, "Could you give us the room please? Deputy Director Hill and I need a word with Ms. Alexander." As they file out of the room Maria' eyes lock with Natasha's. The door clicks shut behind them, and Maria turns her attention to Fury. 

"Ms. Alexander I would like to offer you an opportunity that I believe will benefit everyone involved," Fury starts, "I'd like you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as an Asset instead of an Agent. You'll be free to follow this lead, and you'll have S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources and protection behind you." A.J. looks to Maria who nods at her.

"There are no tricks here A.J. You have my word," Maria tells her.

"Okay, I'm in," Fury gives her a nod. 

"Deputy Director Hill will get you set up," Maria shoots him a look, and A.J. catches it. 

"I'll behave. I'm pretty sure I've pissed you off enough today," Maria hums in agreement and heads for the door. 

"With me Alexander," Maria commands. A.J. smirks. 

"Yes, Ma'am." As expected Natasha is waiting outside Maria's office. Her expression is carefully neutral as she watches them approach.

"I just have to do some paper work, and then I'm done for the night," Maria tells Natasha. 

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby." Natasha shoots A.J. a warning look, and heads down the hallway. Maria opens the door to her office, and lets the other woman in first, following her, and shutting the behind her. 

"Don't tell her I said this, but she really is intimidating for being so small," the random comment almost makes Maria laugh, but she carefully schools her expression before turning to A.J. 

"You definitely managed to get on her bad side," A.J. winces at the clipped tone. 

"Yeah, that's not what I was going for." A.J. sits opposite Maria's desk. "Just so you know everything I did today...I did because I needed to know -"

"I know," Maria cuts her off not unkindly, "I know A.J. You really hate having them don't you...your powers?" A.J. doesn't look at her. 

"I can't help but wonder where I would be if I never got them...where we would be..." The statement hangs in the air. Maria tries to imagine it, but quickly decides there is no point. She has never been one for what ifs. 

"There's nothing you can do to change it. There is no use in dwelling on it," Maria mutters into the silence. A.J. nods still not looking at her. 

"I never meant to hurt you...now or then," A.J. finally meets Maria's eyes. 

"I could forgive you for then if you would stop being such an ass now," Maria half jokes giving A.J. a little smile.

"I'll work on it. It's not easy seeing you with someone else," A.J. says quietly. 

"I know, but you have to stop taking every opportunity to remind Natasha that you and I were together. It bothers her even though she plays it off, and she means a lot to me." Maria tells her. 

"Do you love her?" The words are out of A.J's mouth before she can stop them, and she regrets them instantly as Maria shoots her a withering glare. "Right too personal sorry."

"It's okay. let's just get started here." Maria pulls up A.J.'s file and begins asking questions to fill in the blanks, "Emergency Contact?" 

"I don't really -" A.J. pauses shifting uncomfortably, "Can you just -"

"I'll put my information in," A.J. nods.

"Thank you." Maria goes back to typing. "Are you happy here Maria?" The brunettes fingers freeze on the keyboard, and she looks at A.J. brow furrowed. 

"Are you asking if I'm happy working for S.H.I.E.L.D. or if I'm happy with Natasha?" 

"Both...I think," A.J. shrugs, and Maria shakes her head at her. 

"The answer to both is the same. I'm happy," she says after a moment continuing her typing. "Okay, I just need to list a code name for you as an Avenger," A.J. tilts her head to the side thinking. 

"Pick something for me?" she asks after a moment. Maria rolls her eyes, but enters something in the computer anyway. She prints a badge and pulls a card from a locked box in her desk drawer. "Here is your ID and a S.H.I.E.L.D. expense card." A.J. looks surprised. "Director Fury wasn't kidding when he said you would have S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources. You will also have our protection that S.H.I.E.L.D. ID will be your best friend when it comes to other law enforcement agencies. Trust me."

"I do," the blonde says immediately. She looks over the ID. She grins at the code name Maria chose for her. Athena. "Thank you Maria." 

"I was going to go with 'pain in my ass,' but it just didn't have the same ring to it," she says with a grin. She reaches out a hand shaking A.J.'s, "Good luck." She receives a nod, and they head out. The blonde heads down to the lobby. Maria heads the opposite direction peeking her head in Fury's office. 

"Sir, I'm headed home," he nods. 

"Goodnight," before she can close the he calls her back, "Hill." She peeks her head back in the door, "Take the day tomorrow. You and Romanoff," 

"Thank you, sir." She says more than a little surprised. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"I can't believe we've been seeing each other for a month and I still haven't seen your apartment." Maria quips as Natasha unlocks the door. 

"It's nothing special," Natasha says with a laugh, "To be honest it feels more like a safe house than a home." She turns on the light, and Maria takes a look around. Natasha is right there is no trace of her personality in the apartment with the exception of the shelves full of movies. The furniture could have been picked by anyone, and there is no artwork or pictures on the walls. "Clint always tells me it needs a woman's touch." She says dryly. Maria laughs softly. 

"It kind of does," Natasha hip checks her gently, and leads her into the living room. Maria plops on the couch heavily. Letting out a contented sigh at finally being off of her feet for the day. "So," she starts, "do you want the good news or the better news first?" Natasha sits next to her propping her feet on the coffee table. 

"Hmm," she pretends to think, "the good news." 

"Fury signed A.J. as an Asset instead of an Agent. She's leaving for the other side of the country in the morning." Maria laughs as Natasha grins at that.

"Thank God. She was really starting to get on my nerves," she mutters. 

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Maria says sarcastically, "The better news is Fury gave us both the day tomorrow. I think he feels guilty, and wants to make sure we are okay," Maria pauses, "We are okay, right?" Natasha nods. 

"Definitely," she rests her head on Maria shoulder her hand coming up to play with the buttons on the taller woman's shirt. "So, earlier you told me to think about what I wanted to do when I got you into my bed tonight..." the tone of Natasha's voice makes Maria shiver. 

"Did you think of something?" She asks. 

"Uh-huh," she pauses. She places a soft kiss at the base of Maria's neck then leans in to whisper in her ear, "but I'd rather show you than tell you." Maria hums in agreement, and allows herself to be pulled into Natasha's bedroom.


	15. *Pieces of Natasha Romanoff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, come to Tasha's place for dinner tonight."
> 
> "Are you cooking or is Natasha?" 
> 
> "I'm cooking."
> 
> "Thank God. I've had her cooking...never again."

Maria is amazed to see Natasha still sleeping peacefully when she wakes the next morning. The redhead is always awake before her, but not today. She takes in the peaceful look on Natasha's face, the way her fair skin contrasts with the black sheets, and the curly red hair that goes in all directions on her pillow. She commits it all to memory, and snuggles closer wrapping an arm protectively around the other woman's waist. She watches entranced as Natasha begins to stir, and eventually those bright green eyes open to greet her. 

"You're staring," Natasha sounds amused her voice thick with sleep. 

"You're beautiful. It's hard not to stare," Natasha gives her a little half smile. She leans in stopping just short of kissing Maria. 

"Sweet talker," Natasha mumbles against her lips. Maria closes the distance between them brushing her lips lightly over Natasha's. The kiss is soft and slow, but definitely not lacking passion. It's perfect as far as Maria is concerned. The brunette rolls onto her back pulling her lover on top of her. The sudden feel of Natasha's naked body pressed flush against her own sends a dizzying heat through her body, and she lets out a soft gasp. The feeling is intoxicating. It's the soft weight of Natasha's breasts against her ribs, the rocking of powerful hips almost imperceptibly...teasingly against her, and those slender legs entwined with her own. Maria moans against Natasha lips as her lover's tongue snakes out to tangle with her own. The kiss lasts until Maria feels like her lungs are going to burst from lack of oxygen. She lets her head drop down to the pillow breathing heavily. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Maria whispers against her lips. Natasha gives her another little smile and a chaste kiss. That curly red hair tickles across Maria's collar bone making her squirm.

"I have a pretty good idea if it's anything like what you do to me." She whispers back resting her head on Maria's shoulder. She turns her head placing a light kiss to Maria's neck breathing in her scent. Maria's arms have become synonymous with warmth, comfort, and safety to Natasha. These are all things she never thought it was possible to feel around another person, and they are certainly things she has rarely experienced. Natasha sighs immersed in a feeling that she has never experienced before. She doesn't have time to analyze it as their comfortable silence is interrupted by her phone signaling an incoming call. With a sigh she slips out of bed, and grabs it from her dresser. 

"Romanoff," she answers curtly.

"Tasha," Clint Barton's voice calls from the other end of the line, "Are you and Maria okay?" He sounds so worried that she can't help but smile. 

"Yes Clint we're fine," she winks at Maria who relaxes knowing the call is not work related, "Fury gave us the day off." Barton breathes a sigh of relief. Maria motions for Natasha to hand her the phone. The redhead raises an eyebrow.

"Hang on Clint. Maria wants to talk to you," Natasha hands the phone to her. 

"Hey, come to Tasha's place for dinner tonight," the command is met with momentary silence followed by an uncertain question. 

"Are you cooking or is Natasha?" He asks carefully. Maria laughs. 

"I'm cooking," she just manages to stifle a giggle at the indignant look on her girlfriend's face.

"Thank God," he says seriously, "I've had her cooking...never again." 

"That bad huh?" This time Maria does laugh at the playful glare Natasha shoots at her. 

"Coulson is coming gotta go. See you both tonight." He hangs up, and Maria tosses Natasha the phone. She sets it on the dresser and plops back down on the bed next to Maria still glaring playfully. 

"Hey, at least he and I don't hate each other," Natasha glare slips into a little smile at the thought of the two most important people in her life getting along so well. Maria stretches, and her stomach growls obscenely loud in the quiet room. Natasha laughs.

"I'm going to run down to the bakery around the corner and get us something for breakfast," Natasha gives Maria a light kiss before standing, and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I think you have an aversion to groceries." Maria tells her with smirk. Natasha laughs. 

"I've never seen the point in buying a bunch of groceries when I frequently get sent on missions for long periods of time, she pauses, "and I just really hate grocery shopping."

"I never would have guessed," Maria says dryly, "We'll have to get something for dinner tonight," Maria tells her. Natasha hums in agreement. 

"At least you being there will make it bearable," Natasha kisses her again, "You being there makes everything better," she mumbles resting her forehead against Maria's briefly before heading for the door. 

"Now who's the sweet talker?" Maria asks playfully. Natasha winks at her, and then is gone. Maria sighs contentedly. Natasha's admission making her heart flutter in a way she's not ready to define just yet. In the hallway Natasha is having similar thoughts. She frowns slightly as she realizes she has no frame of reference for what she is feeling. Unlike the jealousy she was feeling yesterday Natasha can't seem to put a name to the way she is feeling now. It's frustrating because even though the feelings are equally foreign to her at least she was able to recognize the jealousy for what it was. She can't seem to keep the the frown on her face for long as she heads down the stairs thinking of the beautiful brunette lounging in her bed. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria stretches, and climbs out of bed, pulling on her underwear and tank top. She makes her way to the living room glancing around more carefully than she did the night before. Natasha's assessment of her apartment is just as accurate now as it was then. It's just like a safe house. Maria pads over to the shelves of movies. Between the two sets of packed shelves there are easily six to seven hundred DVDs. Natasha is definitely a movie buff. She chooses a movie she has never seen before. As she pulls the movie from the shelf a piece of paper that was stuck between two movies floats to the ground. Intrigued Maria bends down to pick it up. The paper is thick. Maria flips it over to reveal a photograph of Barton and his family. Maria smiles, and replaces it carefully curling up on the couch. Another piece of the puzzle that is Natasha Romanoff falls into place. This is probably the first permanent home Natasha has ever had, and she hasn't learned how to let her personality show in her surroundings.

'She was probably trained to do the opposite and never leave a piece of herself behind in case she had to become someone else at the drop of a hat.' Maria muses a little sadly. The photograph shows that Natasha is starting to push those instincts aside. It's a small thing...just a photograph, but Maria has learned that the small things should be taken just as seriously as the big gestures with Natasha Romanoff. The more Maria thinks about it the bigger her smile gets. Even though they have only been together for a short time Natasha has made so many small steps already. She's been more open and honest with Maria than she expected. For the first time she truly appreciates how much effort the redhead has put into their relationship. Her musings are interrupted by the very woman she is thinking about. Maria stands as Natasha reaches the living room. The smaller woman looks at her quizzically as she takes the coffee cups and bag from her placing them on the coffee table. She pulls Natasha into her arms. The redhead's hands move immediately to the taller woman's lower back. She looks pleasantly surprised. Maria makes eye contact deliberately trying to telegraph how she feels without words. Natasha's breath catches in her throat at the raw emotion in Maria's eyes. She can't put a name to it, and she wonders briefly if it's the same thing she herself is feeling. She leans up to rest her forehead against Maria's. 

"Hey," Natasha mumbles unable to say anything else. 

"Hi," the equally soft response is followed by a long sweet kiss. Maria moves her hands to frame Natasha's face, and the deepens the kiss. The smaller woman sighs contentedly and pulls away enough to look at Maria. 

"Tell me what I did to deserve that hello so I can do it again," Maria shakes her head smiling. 

"Just being you," Maria mutters squeezing her gently before retaking her place on the couch and restarting the movie. 

"Well I think I can handle doing that again," Natasha teases smirking before taking her place next to Maria, and grabbing her coffee. 

"Good," Maria smiles back as Natasha grabs her wrist, and lifts her arm settling into her. Maria lets her arm drape around Natasha's shoulders. They watch the first few minutes of the movie silently eating. "You said you were a movie buff, but I think you have more movies than the Family Video a few blocks over." Natasha laughs.

"Movies are an escape for me," Maria looks at her, and suddenly the conversation is a little more serious. She gives Natasha her full attention as the redhead continues, "It's a chance to live in another world for awhile. I can put myself in the character's shoes. I can imagine their motivations, what they're thinking, predict what they'll do next." Maria is entranced by the way Natasha is speaking. Her voice is low introspective...open. She is sharing a piece of herself. "It's a chance to become someone else...without worrying about getting shot at." She finishes with a wry grin. 

"I can see the appeal in that," Maria tells her honestly. Natasha pauses. "What?" Maria prompts gently. Natasha smiles at her, and then looks at the floor. 

"I haven't wanted to be anyone else since I've been with you." Natasha admits. "I haven't needed to escape because for the first time...I'm happy being me." The look Natasha gives her takes Maria's breath away, and all she can do is nod. The redhead leans up pressing a soft kiss to Maria's cheek before resting her head back on the taller woman's shoulder, and turning back to the movie.


	16. *Flight, Fight, & ...*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She hung up on me."
> 
> "Definitely get her flowers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place two months after the previous chapter.

"I know what I heard Clint," Natasha paces back and forth in Barton's living room. 

"There is no way Maria is cheating on you." He insists from the couch watching his best friend carefully. "What exactly did you hear?" Natasha stops pacing looking right at Clint. He can see the hurt in her eyes. He prays silently that he's right, and that this day won't end with him having to put an arrow in the brunette's eye.

"I walked into her office without knocking. She was facing the window talking on the phone. She said 'I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow night,' and before she hung up she said 'I love you too.' Tell me again that she's not cheating on me." Before Barton can answer Natasha's phone rings. She glances down. It's Maria. She hits ignore for the fifth time. Maria has been calling every twenty minutes since she watched Natasha storm out of her office without a word.

"How do you know she wasn't talking to her Mom or something?" Barton asks grasping for any other explanation. 

"Her Mom died when she was a kid, she doesn't speak to her Father, her Brother was killed in action years ago, and...shit." Natasha begins pacing again.

"You know who she was talking to?" He guesses. 

"She was probably talking to her Sister-in-Law...her Brother's Widow. They've been best friends since they were kids...and tomorrow is her Nieces' birthdays." She grimaces as the pieces fall into place, and Barton nods in understanding. "I basically accused her of cheating on me...how much trouble am I in?" 

"Flowers are a good idea...always works for me. Lots of apologizing is good...maybe -" he falls silent as Natasha's phone rings again. Taking a deep breath Natasha answers it and begins speaking before Maria can say anything. 

"I'm an idiot. I am so sorry," she blurts out. On the couch Clint nods emphatically giving her a thumbs up. There is a pause, and then a humorless laugh from the other end of the line. 

"That's how I thought this conversation would end, but I guess we can start with that if you want." Maria quips frustration clear in her voice.

"You were talking to your Nieces' Mom weren't you?" Natasha asks. 

"Yeah," Maria says, "I don't have to ask what you thought was going on." Natasha grimaces at the tone of Maria's voice. 

"Did I mention that I'm sorry?" Natasha can't think of anything else to say. 

"Yeah, you mentioned that. They are coming over tomorrow night. I might be willing to forget about this if you will come over for dinner and meet them."

"Okay," Natasha swallows thickly. "Come over tonight? Let me make this up to you?" Natasha tries to put a suggestive tone in her voice, but it falls short sounding pleading instead. 

"I'll think about it," there is a click followed by silence as Maria ends the call. Natasha looks down at her phone. 

"She hung up on me..." she says in slight disbelief. She looks at Barton who nods solemnly. 

"Definitely get her flowers." 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The knock on Natasha's door startles her even though she's expecting it. She checks the peep hole, unlocks the door, and opens it. Maria pushes past her before she can say a word. Sighing she closes and locks the door before following Maria into the living room. The brunette stands arms crossed in the center of room. Tension is flowing from her in waves, and Natasha desperately wants to erase that expression from Maria's face. It's battling between anger and hurt. Natasha feels helpless, and she doesn't like it. She steps forward intending to take Maria in her arms and kiss her until it goes away. She doesn't get far as the brunette holds up her hand, and fierce blue eyes seem to root her in place. She has to look away. She finds a spot on the floor to to focus on.

"I tried to just forget about this afternoon. I really did," Maria starts. 

"But?" Natasha senses the unspoken word and prompts Maria to continue. 

"I just can't believe that you actually thought I would cheat on you. Do you really have no idea how I feel about you?" Natasha tries to answer but Maria keeps talking getting louder with every sentence until she is almost shouting, "I can see why you would ask questions because what you heard probably sounded pretty bad out of context, but you didn't even let me explain Nat you just took off. I thought you trusted me." Natasha looks up startled. She herself is getting more frustrated with every word Maria says and every word she's not being given the chance to say. She doesn't know what to do, or how to fix this. "I don't understand how you could just -" Natasha moves quickly frustration taking over as she pins Maria to the wall between the movie shelves and the hallway leading to her bedroom. She brings their lips together in a bruising kiss. The impact of Natasha's lithe body against her own pulls a soft grunt from Maria. Natasha sucks Maria's lower lip into her mouth biting down hard enough to draw blood. In one quick motion Maria flips their positions pinning Natasha's hands above her head. The redhead grinds her hips into Maria in response. The taller woman pulls back slightly finding Natasha's neck with her teeth leaving bite marks, and making the smaller woman shudder. The brunette lets go of Natasha's wrists moving her hands down to the redhead's hips pulling her closer. Natasha's hands tangle in Maria's hair tugging sharply. 

"Maria," Natasha breathes out desperately locking her lips with Maria's. The brunette whimpers as what little resolve she has breaks with the silent plea that comes with her name in the form of a breathy moan. She reaches down. Her hands running over Natasha's ass. Maria's hands stop at the top of the shorter woman's thighs. She grips tightly lifting her lover's legs around her waist supporting all of her weight with ease. Natasha gasps sharply into Maria's mouth as her feet leave the floor. Before she can even really process what is happening the taller woman is moving down the hallway, into her bedroom, and dropping her onto her bed. She wastes no time straddling Natasha's hips. Natasha pushes Maria's shoulders roughly to create space between them. She grabs the front of Maria's button up shirt, and pulls it open sending buttons flying in all directions. Two sets of hands pull frantically at Maria's belt. Natasha flips them over pulling off the taller woman's pants. She pulls back removing her own clothes in record time. Maria takes off her bra flinging it across the room, but before she can remove her panties Natasha is back on her pushing her down roughly, straddling one of her legs, and grinding down into her. Her eyes flicker up to meet Maria's. The heat burning in those gorgeous blue eyes is almost enough to send her over the edge. Natasha all but tears the remain piece of fabric between them in an effort to remove it quickly. She moves forward on her knees. She lifts the leg not trapped between her own, and rests the woman's heal on her shoulder as she leans forward pressing their heated centers together. Maria's hips twitch up at the contact and she lets out a low moan.

"Natasha, please just -" The smaller woman reaches down between them spreading their lips and maximizing the contact between them. There is no hiding how wet they are as they slide together easily. Natasha rolls her hips building a steady rhythm. She lets Maria's leg fall from her shoulder to the side wrapping it around her hip. Maria's hands go to Natasha's back. Her fingernails leave long deep scratches in their wake. Natasha hisses arching her back. She grabs for Maria's arms sliding her hands down to grip her wrists tightly. She lets herself fall forward pinning Maria's hands above her head never changing the rhythm of her hips. She pauses as the woman under her starts to struggle in an effort to free her hands. She wonders for a moment of the woman under her is really trying to get free.

'Surely she would say stop if she didn't want this.' 

"Maria?" the brunette lets out a whimper, and arches her back seeking friction as Natasha's hips cease movement.

"Don't stop sweetie," Maria all but begs meeting Natasha's eyes with her own for a brief second. The redhead begins to move again immediately setting a faster pace. Just as Natasha feels her orgasm approaching she feels Maria tense under her. The combination of the involuntary twitching between Maria's legs, the added pressure of the brunette arching against her, and the sound of her name in the form of a litany on her lover's lips has Natasha coming quicker than she expected. She lets go of Maria's wrists, and frames the taller woman's face with her hands kissing her deeply. They struggle to catch their breath in the heavy silence. 

"Is that how couples normally end arguments, or are we just special?" Natasha asks a little smirk turning up the corners of her mouth, and her voice more than a little gravelly. Maria looks at her an odd expression taking over her features. 

"Sometimes I forget you've never been in a real relationship before. I shouldn't have gotten so frustrated with you. I'm sor -"

"No," Natasha cuts her off looking right into her eyes, "That's no excuse for running out on you like that. I just..." she trails off glancing away unable to find the words she is looking for. Maria reaches up placing her hand lightly on Natasha's neck, and running her thumb across her cheek. 

"It's okay," she whispers. Natasha leans in giving her a chaste kiss and a little smile. 

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I have trouble believing that I deserve to be this happy. I keep waiting for something to take it away." She admits. Maria uses the hand on Natasha's neck drawing her in for a deeper kiss. When she pulls away she rests her forehead against the other woman's and waits for Natasha to look at her. 

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie, but if you keep waiting for the other shoe to drop you're going to end up making it drop." The redhead looks away again nodding in understanding. 

"Are we okay?" Natasha asks after a moment. 

"Always," Maria answers back, and Natasha's breath catches at the implications behind the small word. She nods not trusting herself to speak. "Promise me something?" Maria asks. 

"Anything," she answers immediately. 

"Don't run from me. If we have a problem we will get through it together, but we can't do that if you run," Maria gets quieter with every word she says. 

"I promise," Natasha rests her forehead on Maria's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Maria turns her head placing a kiss to Natasha's temple. They settle into each other. Natasha shifts her hips, and Maria lets out a soft gasp at the reminder that they are still intimately. pressed together. Natasha smirks and rolls her hips playfully. 

"Tasha," she sighs shifting her hips up drawing a whimper from the woman above her. 

"Hey," Natasha says a little to loudly as if coming to a sudden realization. "That was our first fight does that mean we get to have make up sex now?" Maria gives her a look, "What? I know that's a thing. Clint talks about it all the time...he does a lot of stupid things." Maria laughs. 

"I think make up sex just has to happen otherwise it's just sex, but don't worry I'm sure it'll happen at some point." Maria laughs, and Natasha looks away frowning a bit. "It's okay Sweetie. Couples fight. It's normal." The redhead nods shifting to move off of Maria and onto her stomach next to her. Maria winces as she gets her first look at Natasha's back. The scratches she left there are deeper than she thought. "I'm sorry. These are going to hurt for awhile," she runs her fingers over them lightly. 

"Don't apologize Sugar. I enjoyed every second of that," she says with a little smirk. "And it looks like I left a few marks on you too." Maria looks at her questioningly. Natasha gestures to Maria's wrists both of which have finger shaped bruises starting to form. "Your lip is split too. Where I bit you." Maria blushes slightly reliving the experience. 

"I enjoyed it too. Just so you know." Natasha gives her a smoldering look, and her breath catches. 

" Vy gotovy dlya kruglykh dvukh" Natasha speaks one of the few phrases Maria knows in Russian, and Maria grins pulling Natasha back on top of her. 

"Definitely," she mumbles against the smaller woman's lips. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Tell me something about you that I don't know?" Maria says smiling into the silence. It has become a ritual between them. Every night that they spend together one of them asks the question, and they both give an answer. Sometimes the answers are serious, and sometimes they share trivial things. This time Natasha chooses to share something serious. 

"I'm nervous around children because I feel like just being in there presence somehow I'm making them less innocent. Making them more like me, or that I'll hurt them somehow without meaning to." Natasha says it all quickly as though she's afraid that she won't get it out if she doesn't. There is a brief moment of silence as Maria absorbs that information. 

"I trust you not to hurt them in any way. Just try to remember that you're not that person anymore." Maria offers. 

"I know," the response is so soft that Maria barely hears it. She pulls Natasha into her arms. The smaller woman rests her head on Maria's shoulder sighing contentedly as her lover's fingers run through her hair. Maria waits until Natasha's breathing evens out indicating that she is asleep before she gives her answer. 

"I love you." She whispers into the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really interested in your feedback on this one.


	17. *Innocence"*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On a scale of one to ten how worried should I be about my Little Sister dating a former KGB Assassin, and said Assassin being around my babies?"

"Are you and Maria okay?" Barton asks in place of a hello the next morning. 

"Yeah. We're good," Natasha answers with the kind of smile that makes him afraid to ask more. 

"Any briefings today?" He changes the subject.

"Nope. It's a paperwork kind of day," she rolls her eyes making it clear how she feels about that. "Coulson cornered me this morning. He says we're two weeks behind on our mission reports, and we're not going anywhere until we catch up." 

"I hate paperwork," he actually whines a little in a very un-Hawkeye like way. She chuckles at him. 

"Somehow I think you'll survive Agent Barton," Director Fury's voice comes from behind them. They both stand a little straighter turning to greet him. 

"Good morning, Sir" Barton says nodding to Fury, "Ma'am," he nods to Maria who is right behind him holding her tablet in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. 

"Agents," Maria nods to them both, "I trust Agent Coulson passed along my instructions Agent Romanoff?" Maria asks. Natasha keeps her face carefully neutral. 

"Yes, Ma'am." She answers. Maria nods. 

"Good." She and Fury head in the direction of the elevator. The elevator doors close, and Barton punches Natasha on the shoulder. She retaliates punching him back.

"What the hell Barton!?" She exclaims angrily making several lower level Agents go out of their way to avoid them as they continue down the hall. 

"You got us stuck on desk duty!" He exclaims. She raises an eyebrow at him. 

"So you're okay with getting the spoils of being my best friend when she's making me dinner, but not when I'm being punished for something?" 

"Exactly," he says with a grin. She punches him again.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The morning goes by faster than Natasha expects. By 1230 hours they are half way done. There have been minimal interruptions with Coulson occasionally checking in to make sure they are really working. They have taken over a conference rooms on one of the lower floors. Natasha thinks they might have an office somewhere, but she's never seen it nor does she care to. At the present moment she is sitting cross legged on top of the table. Her laptop is open in front of her. She attempted to sit in a chair, but the scratches on her back made that uncomfortable. Barton refused to ask when she actually blushed a little at the memory of how they got there. 

"If it's making YOU blush I don't even want to know," he had said, "I didn't even think you were capable of blushing." Barton startles a bit when his phone beeps. He has a message from the Deputy Director. 

{Come to my office.}

A second later Natasha's phone beeps with the same message. They share a look both wondering the same thing.

'What could be worse than paperwork?'

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha knocks on the door, but is careful to wait for Maria to answer before she opens it. 

"Agent Romanoff I see you've figured out how doors are supposed to work," Maria's tone is serious, but the smile she gives the redhead takes any sting out of the words. 

"Yes, Ma'am." Natasha smiles back using a tone that would make Maria blush if they were alone. Barton rolls his eyes. 

"I thought the two of you could use a break," Maria says gesturing to the couch to their left. On the coffee table is a pizza box, bottled water, plates, and napkins. "Coulson said you were going stir crazy in a conference room on the second floor," Maria gives them a little smile, "He also said you were under the impression you were being punished for something." Maria directs her gaze at Natasha. "This wasn't a punishment. Half of the Agents on staff are on lock down until they catch up on reports." 

"I told you she was too professional to punish you at work," Barton says a little too loudly to be telling the truth, and Natasha and Maria both give him a look. 

"Really because I'm pretty sure you said 'You got us stuck on desk duty.' then you punched me on the arm." He grins boyishly, but wisely says nothing. They both roll their eyes at him. Maria settles on the couch. Barton takes the other side leaving the middle open. Natasha raises an eyebrow looking at Maria. 

"Lunch is considered off duty right?" She asks. 

"Yeah," Maria draws the word out wondering where she is going with this. Natasha gives her a smile, and sits on her lap instead of on the couch. Maria laughs softly getting comfortable and reaching over Natasha for a slice of pizza. When she reaches forward the sleeves of her uniform ride up revealing the dark bruising around her wrists. The redhead catches her arm examining the bruises. She runs her fingers over them gently giving her an apologetic look. To prove a point Maria uses her other hand to rub Natasha's back making her squirm a bit in her lap. She kisses Natasha lightly and reaches again for the pizza. Barton finds the floor very interesting during their small exchange. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha takes a deep breath as Maria unlocks her apartment door. She won't admit it out loud, but she is a little nervous. This woman and her children are important to Maria, and she wants to make a good impression. It should be easy. She knows how. She has done it a thousand times on missions, but always as someone else - never as Natasha Romanoff. A thought gives her pause...given their line of work she wonders if Maria has even given the woman her real name. They step into the apartment, and a blonde woman pops her head around the corner out of the kitchen. A smile breaks over the blonde's face and then Maria's. They meet halfway in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey." The woman mutters squeezing Maria tightly. They separate and the woman's eyes settle on Natasha. Maria glances back at Natasha as well. She opens her mouth to introduce her, but before she can say a word the blonde steps forward reaching out a hand. "You must be Natasha. I've heard a lot about you," Natasha gives her a smile shaking her hand. She wonders silently what Maria has told her. The blonde woman seems to know what she's thinking even though Natasha doesn't let it show on her face. The woman gives a little laugh and a reassuring smile. "It's okay Agent Romanoff I know who you are." Natasha tenses her eyes flicking to Maria. "I'm Sharon Carter - Agent 13 with S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Services. Natasha relaxes marginally. At least she won't have to lie about herself. She tenses against almost immediately as she realizes that this means Sharon knows that she is The Black Widow. 

"It's nice to meet you." She says honestly. There is a sudden stomping of feet as two little girls come running into the room talking so fast Natasha can barely understand them. She catches the words "Aunt Maria" several times. Natasha watches her girlfriend's face light up in a way she has never seen, and she can't keep a smile from her own face as she watches Maria sink to her knees scooping both girls into a hug. They are identically (at least to Natasha they look identical). It seems that Maria can easily tell them apart as she speaks to each of them. Suddenly they are both looking at Natasha noticing her for the first time. They look so much like Maria. They have dark brown hair, bright piercing blue eyes, and defined cheek bones. Natasha looks back at them nervously. 

"Hi," she manages to get out.

"Hi," they say back in unison glancing at Maria who stands reaching out a hand to Natasha and pulling her in. 

"Girls this is Natasha," Maria says looking down at them with a smile. "Natasha this is Kayla and Kylie," she gestures to each of the girls individually when she says their name. 

"Are you Aunt Maria's girlfriend?" One of the girls (Kayla Natasha thinks) asks. 

"Um, I -" she looks at Maria who gives her a barely perceptible nod, "Yes, I am." The girls glance at each other then back to Natasha. 

"Mommy and Aunt Maria talk about you on the phone all the time. She REALLY likes you," the other girl (Kylie Natasha thinks). says with a smile. Sharon is grinning widely through the entire conversation and Maria looks mildly embarrassed. 

"Well," Natasha starts her eyes meeting Maria's for barely a second, "that's good because I REALLY like her too." That seems to be the correct answer as the girls give her big smiles before continuing to ramble on to Maria who asks them questions about school. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

After dinner Natasha is nearly drug into the living room to color with the girls leaving Sharon and Maria alone in the kitchen. 

"On a scale of one to ten," Natasha hears Sharon start from the other room, "how worried should I be about my Little Sister dating a former KGB Assassin, and said Assassin being around my babies?" Natasha frowns a bit at that. She knows she's not supposed to be hearing this.

"Zero," Maria's immediate answer alleviates Natasha's fears. "I trust her with my life Sharon."

"That's all I needed to know," Sharon responds her tone gives nothing away. 

"Mommy," Kayla starts as Sharon and Maria enter the room, "Can we go play in the rain?" The three adults in the room look at each other.

"Sure," Sharon says with a shrug and a laugh. The girls dash to the door and Sharon follows shaking her head. 

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Maria asks stepping into Natasha's personal space. 

"Yeah," Natasha nods stepping into Maria's arms. 

"The girls really like you," Maria presses a kiss to Natasha's forehead. "You've been amazing with them. Thank you again for coming tonight." Natasha winks at her and gives her a light kiss before pulling her to the door.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The rain is falling in steady sheets. Maria and Natasha step out onto the covered steps at the front of Maria's apartment building. They stand next to Sharon and watch the girls. Natasha takes in the soft contented smiles on Maria and Sharon's faces as she watches them. The girls are doing cartwheels on the side walk occasionally splashing in the puddles. Their laughter penetrates some deep part of Natasha's mind. It breaks her heart and gives her hope at the same time to watch these innocent children play. Nothing has ever hurt them or left them broken, and Natasha knows that this...is what she fights for now. She smiles at Maria squeezing her arm as she passes her walking down the steps and into rain. The girls stop to watch her curiously. She gets a running start and does a cartwheel then a back flip landing on her feet in a puddle as planned. The girls whoop and holler asking her to do it again. She glances at the Sharon and Maria. The blonde is clapping and laughing in delight, and Maria...Maria is positively beaming at her. She spends the next half hour in the rain with Kayla and Kylie. Eventually Maria and Sharon join them splashing each other with puddles and laughing just as hard as the twins. It's...perfect Natasha thinks, and she can't even remember why she had been nervous in the first place.


	18. *Insecurities*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wanted to give you the shovel talk. I told him he couldn't. I think he was a little upset."
> 
> "He thinks I merit the shovel talk?"

Natasha doesn't mean to ask the question, and certainly not in the cafeteria at 0730 in the morning at the exact second Barton takes a sip of his coffee.

"How do you know if you're falling in love?" She dodges the spray of coffee from Barton's mouth with ease shooting him a disgusted look. She says nothing though, because...well...that was kind of her fault. 

"Can you repeat that? I think I might be hearing things?" He says with a bewildered look that would be amusing under different circumstances. 

"How do you know if you're falling in love?" She asks again, "What does it feel like?" 

"Uh," he pauses thinking, "I don't really know how to describe it Tasha. You just kind of...know." She makes a face. He is surprised to see the vulnerability in her eyes. It's not something he's used to seeing in them. "Try describing how you feel?" He suggests. She pauses furrowing her brow slightly, 

"Everything just seems...I don't know better...when she's -" She shakes her head almost rolling her eyes at how ridiculous and sentimental it sounds. "- and sometimes I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach like -"

"-when you're falling?" He finishes. 

"Yeah," she mumbles. 

'Love is for children.' The thought floats through her mind in the voices of her Red Room instructors. She pushes it away for now.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it? Wait! You are talking about Maria right?" She shoots him a withering glare, and he grins, "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." 

"Yes, Barton I'm talking about Maria." She says with small smile. 

"You can't even say her name without smiling," he teases gently. His face slips into a mask of seriousness. "She's here." Barton nods to someone over Natasha's shoulder. She turns to see Maria making her way over to their corner table from across the room. 

"Hey," Maria's hand brushes across Natasha's shoulders.

"Hey, you." Natasha scoots her chair over so Maria can sit next to her. 

"Sorry, I'm late. I ran into Coulson, and he -"

"-was he babbling about Captain America again." Barton and Natasha finish in unison. They give Maria a sympathetic look. 

"He's been doing it all week...since The Captain woke up." Barton explains amused.

"Well if Phil doesn't stop asking me if he can meet him I may chain him to his desk for the foreseeable future," Maria says her face completely serious.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hill," Maria answers her cellphone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, it's just me. The girls wanted to say goodnight," Sharon's voice comes from the other end of the line. There is a light knock on the door and Maria stands making her way to it. 

"Just a second Sharon," Maria opens the door and smiles at Natasha stepping back to let her in. She mouths "sorry one minute" to the redhead who winks at her giving her a peck on the cheek as she passes. "Sorry, I was letting Natasha in," Maria tells Sharon. 

"Oh, I almost forgot...I'm supposed to tell you...next time you come visit...the girls want you to bring Natasha," Sharon says, and Maria can hear the amusement in her voice. 

"I'll make sure to tell her," Maria laughs at the quizzical look Natasha gives her. "Okay, put the girls on the phone." The sound of shuffling reaches Maria' s ears. 

"Goodnight Aunt Maria! We love you," the two voices in unison are loud enough that Natasha can hear them from the other side of the couch.

"Goodnight. I love you too," Maria says. There is a pause, and Maria can almost see the girls look at each other seemingly communicating without words. 

"Is Natasha there?" One of the girls asks. 

"Yes, she is." Maria glances over at the redhead. 

"Can we tell her goodnight too?" The twins ask together. Maria laughs. 

"Sure," Maria hands the phone out to Natasha who takes it hesitantly. 

"Hello?" Natasha says cautiously into the phone. 

"Hi Natasha," the two voices in unison greet her.

"We just wanted to say goodnight," one of the girls tells her. Natasha can't help the smile that covers her face. Maria watches her carefully as she says goodnight to the twins and hangs up before handing her back the phone. 

"Sharon says the girls specifically asked for you to come with me next time I visit them." Maria tells her. "They really like you." 

"I'm glad. I like them too, and I know how important they are to you." Natasha shifts her hips closer to Maria on the couch and leans into her side. "We should definitely visit them soon." Maria throws her arm around her, and squeezes her lightly. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"What is it Maria?" Natasha asks softly after catching the other woman staring in her peripheral vision for the third time that night. Maria seems startled by the soft spoken question, but she recovers quickly. 

"What? Nothing," she says relaxing into the couch. Natasha pulls away turning her body to face Maria fully. 

"Do you want to try that again after remembering who you're trying to fool?" Natasha arches an eyebrow at her, and Maria laughs softly. 

"We are both due to take a 72 hour leave. Would you maybe want to take it together and come stay with me for it?" Maria bites her lip waiting for the response. 

"Okay," Natasha answers immediately.

"Yeah?" Maria shifts to look down at her. She is met with amused emerald eyes. 

"Did you think I would say no?" Natasha asks with a disbelieving laugh. 

"Well...I - We haven't really had the chance to spend more than 24 hours together since we started dating. I wasn't sure if you would want to." Maria shrugs aiming for nonchalance. 

"Eventually we are going to be called back to the Helicarrier," Natasha starts, "When we do it won't be as easy to find time together and..." She trails off as Maria makes a face looking away quickly.

"Maria?" Natasha asks brow furrowed. 

"No one is supposed to know this yet, but Fury is calling us back to the Carrier in a week," Maria says with a frown. 

"Well then we better make the best of those 72 hours," Natasha says decisively. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Shocked" is the only word to describe the look on Fury's face when she hands him her leave request form, and tells him that she will see him on Friday at 0800. 

"Sir?" She asks trying not to laugh at the expression she didn't know his face could make. 

"This is the first time I haven't had to FORCE you to take a 72 Hill. I'm going to assume that it has something to with the fact that Agent Romanoff put in for her leave for the same three days." The smirk he gives should be enough to warrant a withering glare, but she just shrugs noncommittally letting the smile on her face answer for her. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha knocks on Maria's office door at 1710 hours. She steps back surprised as it opens. Phil Coulson exits with a brief stern glance in her direction leaving the door open for her. She pops her head in finding Maria who gestures for her to come in. She shuts the door behind her and takes a seat opposite Maria at the desk. 

"What's his deal?" Natasha asks confused by Coulson's unusually cold greeting. Maria laughs. 

"He just heard that you and I are seeing each other and came to ask if it was true," Maria almost giggles and the sound alone brings a smile to Natasha face. That now familiar feeling flutters in her stomach. 

"It's been almost four months and he's just now hearing about it?" Natasha smirks "I guess we're more subtle than we thought." Maria grins a little mischievously.

"He wanted to give you the shovel talk. I told him he couldn't. I think he was a little upset," Natasha raises an eyebrow, but shows no other emotions. "What?" Maria looks at her quizzically. 

"He thinks I merit the shovel talk?" The words are spoken evenly and anyone else would believe that Natasha doesn't really care about the answer, but Maria knows better. She gives Natasha a disbelieving look. 

"Do you think that you don't merit it? Sharon wanted to do it too, but she decided that threatening an assassin is never a good idea," Maria tries not to laugh at Natasha's expression which is somewhere between pleased and shocked. Maria shakes her head and leads her out of the office. They head to Natasha's apartment to gather anything she might need over the next 72 hours. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha drops her bag onto the floor next to Maria's couch, but remains standing as the brunette takes a seat stretching her arms above her head. Natasha watches as the stress of the day visibly leaves her girlfriend's body. Maria looks up catching Natasha staring. 

"What?" Maria asks a light blush covering her face at the look of admiration and astonishment on Natasha's face. Instead of answering right away Natasha moves slowly and deliberately (reminding Maria of a lion stalking it's prey) to straddle the taller woman on the couch. Maria's hands slip under the back of Natasha's shirt teasing the sensitive skin she finds there. She sighs contentedly as Natasha tugs her hair out of it's customary bun running her fingers through dark brown locks. The smaller woman dips down pressing her lips lightly to the base of Maria's neck. 

"Sometimes I look at you, and I just can't believe how lucky I am," Natasha whispers against her neck. Maria shivers, and pulls back to look at her.

"Tasha," she breathes out. The intensity in Natasha's eyes is overwhelming. She wants to tell Natasha how she feels, but the words get stuck somewhere between her brain and her mouth. 

'Three little words should not be so hard to say,' she muses. 

"You're not the only one who is lucky." She finally whispers instead placing a soft kiss to Natasha's lips. 

"I want you," Natasha intones, "but I can hear your stomach growling from here." She finishes making Maria laugh lightly. 

"Dinner first," she gives Natasha another light kiss and stands easily lifting the smaller woman with her. Natasha finds herself once again admiring Maria's strength. She playfully rolls her hips into Maria pulling a soft gasp from her before she gracefully drops to the floor. Maria winks at her before making her way to the kitchen. She turns on the light pausing as she notices a manila envelope on the kitchen table. Her heart rate doubles as gets close enough to read the neat cursive on the top. 

"Natasha," Maria calls out her voice cracking. Her tone has the redhead at her side instantly. 

"What's wrong?" Maria points to the kitchen table. Natasha breath catches. Written on the envelope in neat cursive is Natalia Alianovna Romanova.


	19. *The Black Widow*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Maria is going to kill me for this but at least she'll be alive.'

Natasha's hands tremble almost imperceptibly as she opens the envelope.

"Natasha?" Maria asks softly. 

"It's from Red Room," Maria draws in a sharp breath as a wave of icy dread makes it's way down her spine. Natasha's voice is cold and distant. She looks away briefly, and when she looks back Maria knows that she is not looking at Natasha Romanoff anymore. Those cold haunted green eyes that have replaced normally sparkling emerald ones belong to The Black Widow. "They're sending one of their assassins after you." Maria's breath catches, and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Natasha hands her the envelope. Maria pulls everything out of it. There is a single piece of paper covered in Russian writing, and there is a photograph of her and Natasha kissing on the sidewalk outside her apartment building.

"I thought Red Room was wiped out," Maria manages to force out. 

"Did you?" Natasha asks sharply. Maria's eyes dart to her girlfriend's face. Barely concealed anger boils just below the surface. Maria is startled by the difference between the sweet gentle woman she knows and the woman that is in front of her now. 

"What do you mean? According to SHIELD intelligence Red Room fell over a decade ago," Maria says confusion covering her features. Piercing green eyes bore into Maria's blue ones. She doesn't look away...she can't look away, and in that moment it hits her. Natasha Romanoff and The Black Widow are different people in the same way that Maria Hill and Deputy Director Hill are different people. They both have a mask to hide behind. They have both created a persona to help them deal with their jobs. Maria's was created on a battlefield as a young soldier, and Natasha's was created in the training facilities of Red Room as a child. Right now Natasha needs the mask that is The Black Widow.

"According to that," Natasha gestures to the envelope Maria is holding, "SHIELD has been monitoring the last remaining Red Room cell for the last two months." Natasha's eyes flash dangerously. "Did you know?" 

"No!" Maria all but shouts immediately. "Natasha, I swear I didn't know," a nervous tension bubbles in her stomach as the redhead studies her. It abates somewhat when Natasha gives her a barely perceptible nod. 

"I believe you. I'm sorry I had to ask," the words come out softer and Maria relaxes a little more as Natasha's mask starts to slip away. 

"Something like this...especially when it has to do with them (she doesn't need to explain who them is) I would have told you regardless of your security clearance," Maria tells her. 

"Which is exactly why Fury kept you in the dark," Natasha sighs still studying Maria though less intensely now. Maria takes a deep shaky breath. Her composure is slipping as once again she is out of her element as a target and not a protector. Natasha seems to sense this, and the rest of her mask slips away. She steps forward placing her hands on Maria's hips squeezing gently. Natasha repeats the words she spoke to Maria four months ago. "As long as I'm here no one is going to hurt you. You have my word." The brunette sighs the words melting her just as much now as they did then.

"I believe you," she whispers against Natasha's lips. 

"I WILL keep you safe." Maria nods once before resting her forehead against Natasha's. She can't quite bring herself to leave the comfort and safety of the smaller woman's arms just yet. 

"We need to call Fury," Maria says after a moment. Natasha pulls away with a nod. 

"I need some answers," the redhead mumbles under her breath. Maria pulls her phone from her pocket and starts to leave the room, but Natasha's light but insistent hand on her elbow stops her. "Stay away from the windows and arrange for armored transport for us back to HQ." Maria says nothing, but raises an eyebrow at Natasha who just gives her a sheepish smile. "Which of course you know...sorry." Maria winks at her and makes the call. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Fury is waiting for them in his office when they arrive at HQ. Natasha drops the envelope heavily on Fury's desk. He opens it, and Maria fights an uncomfortable squirm as he sees the photo. He focuses quickly on the paper. 

"I'm going to need you to translate this Agent Romanoff," he looks up at her pausing at the dark intensity that seems to be rolling off of her in waves. She is like a coiled snake ready to strike at any moment. The mask that is The Black Widow is firmly in place. 

"Basically Red Room is taking credit for the attempted kidnapping of the Deputy Director of SHIELD." She pauses as she feels Maria tense next to her. She wants to reach for Maria and comfort her, but she knows she can't right now. She needs to get answers for both of them. "They wanted information on me and they were planning to torture her to get it, but when that plan failed and surveillance showed how much she means to me...they decided sending an assassin would make a better statement." Fury takes a deep breath. 

"The members of the cell that took responsibility for the kidnapping were killed in a holding cell 24 hours after they were interrogated. I guess Red Room wanted to make sure they wouldn't talk." Natasha curses in Russian under her breath. 

"Why weren't we told?" Maria asks. 

"I asked that same question myself. On a hunch I sent an Agent to question them again as soon as I got off the phone with you. I didn't know until then." Maria accepts the explanation. 

"It also says that they know SHIELD has been monitoring them," Natasha doesn't actually ask the question, but her tone demands an answer. Fury glances at Maria warily before looking to Natasha

"Yes, we have been monitoring the cell." Fury admits with a sigh. Maria resists the urge to reach for Natasha in an attempt calm her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The redhead questions her voice steady and even, but her eyes blazing dangerously. 

"You didn't need to know yet," Fury says, "We are still gathering intel," he adds quickly at her look. 

"What do we have in the way of intel?" Maria asks.

"There are a maximum of twenty-five operatives in a low security facility. We didn't believe that they were an immediate threat." Fury answers defensively.

"Let me take them out." Natasha says immediately. Fury sighs. 

"I want to mount a small scale operation to infiltrate and obtain any information we can on their current operations before we destroy the facility. Any of their operatives that are not in the facility can be tracked down and eliminated so that we don't run into this problem again." He explains. 

"Okay that's not a problem. Get me a blue print of the facility and -"

"I cannot send you in alone. Barton is on an assignment that I cannot pull him out of, and Captain Rogers is still recovering." Fury is using the most patient tone Maria has ever heard from him, but that just seems to aggravate Natasha more. 

"The longer we wait the more chances they will have to get to Maria," Natasha pauses as Fury raises an eyebrow at her. "Deputy Director Hill," she corrects herself. A tense silence fills the room following her slip up. 

"I understand your concern, but we cannot send just anyone in to deal with Red Room. I don't need to tell YOU how dangerous they are," Fury all but whispers. 

"No, you don't." Natasha whispers back.

"Agent Romanoff I need a moment with the Director?" The words are professional and spoken as a command, but Maria's tone is pleading as Natasha turns to her. Their eyes meet and for a brief second they are not Deputy Director Hill and The Black Widow. They are just Maria and Natasha, and they are both afraid. The second passes and Natasha gives a curt nod. 

"I'll be right outside," Maria nods in thanks. Natasha closes the door behind her taking several deep breaths. Her every instincts are screaming at her to do something...anything. She freezes a planning forming in her mind. She IS going to protect Maria, and make sure no Red Room operative survives. She moves quickly down the hall. She should have at least 10 minutes while Maria is talking to Fury. She picks the lock on Maria's office door, and slips inside. She hacks into Maria's computer, and gets the phone number she needs from the SHIELD personnel database. She dials the number on her way back to Fury's office. 

"Alexander." 

"This is Agent Romanoff. I need your help." There is a brief silence and Natasha fights the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Do you want to repeat that I'm not sure I heard you correctly." The amused sarcastic tone has Natasha counting to ten silently. She takes a calming breath. 

"Maria has been targeted by a Red Room assassin." She grimaces as her voice cracks emotion slipping in despite her attempt to hide it. 

"I'll be there by morning," comes the instant somber response. Natasha reaches the door to Fury's office just as the phone disconnects. 

'Maria is going to kill me for this but at least she'll be alive,' Natasha muses with a sigh. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"So what aren't you telling her?" Maria asks as soon as the door shuts behind Natasha. Fury sighs before sitting up a little straighter and pulling a file out of his desk. 

"Dmitry Markov is the leader of the cell. His father Sasha Markov was one of the...trainers in The Black Widow program. She tortured and killed him before going freelance." Maria swallows thickly. "Dmitry was trained as an assassin...most likely he will want to carry out the hit himself. 

"I will tell her," Maria says immediately. Fury nods. Maria starts toward the door without being dismissed. She pauses as she reaches for the knob. "Nick," she starts. He raises his eyebrows at the use of his first name but says nothing. "The next time you decide to withhold intel from me based solely on the status of my relationship with Agent Romanoff you may want to find someone else who will put up with all of your crap first."

"Noted," Fury says and to Maria's surprise he actually looks apologetic. With one last stern glance in his direction she turns and steps into the hall where Natasha is waiting.


	20. *Shot Fired*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Agent Romanoff," AJ raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the weapon pointed at her head. 
> 
> "Took you long enough Alexander."

The Deputy Director's quarters at SHIELD's New York Headquarters is better described as a small apartment, and is nearly identical to her quarters at the Triskelion in D.C. Natasha has only been here once. 

Maria had worked a 16 hour shift while Natasha was on an assignment, and the thought of staying in her rarely used quarters was much more appealing than dragging herself across town to her apartment. Natasha had returned late that night. The mission had been a rough one, and she had elected to join Maria rather than making the journey to her too dark - too empty apartment. 

"Tasha," Maria's voice is soft and hesitant. "There is something I need to tell you." Natasha raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow, stepping forward and placing her hands lightly on Maria's shoulders. "Director Fury knows who is coming after me...he is the leader of -" 

"What's his name?" Natasha interrupts. 

"Dmitry Markov," Maria's answer is nearly whispered, and if she notices Natasha's shudder she doesn't call attention to it. "Fury said he was trained as an assassin. He also said -" she cuts herself off as she meets her lover's haunted eyes. 

"I killed his father." There is no emotion in the statement...no remorse. As if reading her thoughts Natasha continues. "He is one mark in my ledger I have never lost a night's sleep over." 

"What did he -" Maria can't finish the question as she intended so she tries another "What training was he in charge of?"

"Markov and his wife trained us in the art of seduction," Natasha says almost mockingly at the thought. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, and the look on her face tells Maria that thinking about it is making Natasha's skin crawl. "Each of us started the training when we reached puberty...Markov was...hands on..." Natasha's eyes find the floor. She can't make herself look at Maria when she forces out the explanation. She closes her eyes, clenching her fists at her sides. She wishes Maria would say something...anything. Strong arms snake around her waist, and she lets herself relax into the embrace. 

"There is nothing you can tell me about your past that will change how I feel about you," Maria's words are spoken with such conviction that Natasha can't bring herself to doubt them. The thought is liberating. None of the ghosts from her past will come between them...not even Markov...they will both make sure of it.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha wakes on her own before 0500. At some point during the night she had wrapped herself protectively around Maria. She drops her head, placing a soft kiss to the brunette's shoulder, untangles herself carefully, and walks quietly to the kitchenette. Moments later Natasha looks up as the brunette saunters into the room, stretching her arms above her head. Natasha takes in the sight. Maria's shoulder length hair forms a messy mane around her face, a strip of skin in revealed where her tank top meets her panties, and the muscles in her long legs flex visibly as she stretches. 

"If you keep looking at me like that we won't get much accomplished today Agent Romanoff," Maria teases softly. Natasha grins but forces herself to turn away. She turns on the coffee pot, and returns to her seat at the small table. 

"What's the plan for today?" Natasha asks.

"I would like to go to my morning meeting with the Director." Maria responds after a moment. 

"It would be better if you didn't follow your normal routine. Maria's expression is softens as she reaches out to take one of Natasha's hands, entwining their fingers on the table. 

"I can't think of anywhere safer in this building than the Director's office." She counters. 

"One condition," the tone of Natasha's voice makes it clear that there is no room for negotiation. "I want you to follow my orders today. If I tell you to get down - you get down, and if I tell you to run - you run."  
"Okay," Maria agrees immediately. She looks at Natasha under lidded eyes, and when she speaks her voice is deeper and softer, implications clear. "I'm putting myself in your very capable hands Agent Romanoff," she teases. 

"This is serious Maria. Red Room is dangerous," Natasha's tone is clipped and frustrated. 

"I know that Tasha...I do," Maria squeezes the hand she is holding gently. "I am taking this seriously, but if I think about it too hard I don't know that I can -" Maria cuts herself off as her voice cracks, and Natasha squeezes her hand back. A brief silence falls over them. 

"I'm sorry," Natasha mutters. Maria shakes her head. 

"Don't be. You're just trying to keep me safe. I know this isn't easy for you." Natasha nods once, accepting the statement. She allows herself to relax marginally. 

"It's still early...how do you feel about putting yourself in my hands for a shower?" Natasha asks with a smirk.

"Well I did just agree to follow your orders today..." Maria teases, pulling a quiet laugh from the redhead as she tugs her toward the bathroom. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Enter," Fury calls at the knock on his door. Natasha enters first, scanning the room before she steps aside, allowing Maria to enter. 

"Sir," Maria greets him with a nod. He gestures for her to take a seat in her customary chair across from him at the desk. Natasha makes herself nearly invisible in a corner of the room and waits as Maria and Fury start their meeting, going over current operations as well as scheduled future ones. Natasha quickly gains a new level of respect for the sheer number of things that Maria is responsible for on a day to day basis.

"Agent Romanoff would you mind stepping into the hall? We need to go over a few things that are above your clearance level." Natasha nods, stands, and steps toward the door. A heavy knock on the door has her taking a step back. She glances to Fury who gives her a nod and she draws her weapon and opens the door. 

"Agent Romanoff," AJ raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the weapon pointed at her head. 

"Took you long enough Alexander." Natasha steps back, closing the door behind AJ. 

"Good morning Sir," she nods to Fury, ignoring Natasha's comment. "Ma'am," she nods to Maria with a small smile. 

"Agent Alexander," Maria returns the smile. "What are you doing here?" AJ turns to Natasha, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

"You didn't tell her?" Natasha tries not to flinch under Maria's stern gaze as she addresses Director Fury. 

"You said you couldn't send just anyone in to deal with Red Room, Sir." Natasha pauses gesturing to AJ. "She's an Avenger, and more than capable of handling herself."

"Agent do you know anything about Red Room," Fury asks, turning to AJ.

"No," she turns, locking eyes with Maria for a brief moment, "but I have a damn good reason to want them gone, Sir." Fury and Maria share a look. 

"What?" Natasha asks. 

"They're afraid we will end up killing each other before we get close enough to any Red Room operatives," AJ says with a wry smile. Fury shoots her a look. "I've picked up a few new tricks over the last couple months, Sir." She says simply. "I can hold my own." 

"Agent Romanoff how did you get Agent Alexander's contact information?" Maria asks, narrowing her eyes and glancing between them. 

"I -" Natasha is cut off as a sound not unlike thunder echoes through the room. The bullet resistant glass of Fury's window splinters forming a spider web like pattern, but it does not break. In the time it takes for the four of them to get to the ground alarms begin to blare and a thick sheet of metal descends on a track covering the splintered window. Fury curses loudly. 

"Everyone alright?" He asks glancing around. A STRIKE team comes through the door followed by Agent Coulson. 

"We're all okay. Stand down," Maria calls from her spot on the floor. 

"Coulson make the announcement - I want the Helicarrier in the air by 0800 tomorrow. Agents Romanoff and Alexander I want these bastards dead or in custody yesterday. Let's see them try to get to my Deputy Director at 30,00 feet." Maria can only blink at the sudden change in Fury. She has never seen him this angry before. A chorus of "yes, sir" meets her ears.

"Permission to take the STRIKE team to escort Deputy Director Hill to her quarters, Sir?" Natasha asks, helping Maria to her feet. Fury gives her a nod. 

"Agent Coulson I want you to brief Agent Alexander. Go over everything we have on Red Room, and get a photo of Markov from surveillance. Make sure everyone who steps on the Helicarrier sees it. Agent Romanoff do not let Deputy Director Hill out of your sight." 

"Once Markov realizes he won't have another shot he will most likely return to home base for surveillance," Natasha adds. 

"Then that's where we're going," AJ looks to Natasha. They share a look. 

"We can be in Russian airspace in 36 hours," Coulson addresses Fury.

"Make it happen," Fury gives him a nod. "Dismissed."


	21. *Preparations*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that why you keep flinching every time you and I are in the same room?" Natasha asks wryly. 
> 
> "For someone who doesn't show emotion you sure have a lot them," AJ says with a shrug. The redhead gives her a blank stare, proving her point.

Natasha checks every room in Maria's quarters by herself, leaving the brunette in the hallway with the STRIKE team. She gives them a nod in thanks as Maria dismisses them. Stepping into the room, Maria closes the door and engages the security system. Thick sheets of metal, not unlike the one currently covering the window in Fury's office, descend on tracks to cover the windows and door of Maria's quarters. Natasha finally feels like she can breathe. She hasn't let the realization that she could have lost Maria even enter her conscious thoughts until now. Only now does something inside her break, and she finds herself pressing Maria into the wall with soft desperate kisses. Natasha clings to her like the last breath you take before diving into icy water. 

She doesn't stop kissing her until her lungs burn in protest, and she buries her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Maria's hands soothe her, rubbing comforting circles across the small of her back. A choked off sound slips past Natasha's lips. If it came from anyone else it would be a sob, but Natasha doesn't think she is even capable of crying if it's not on cue for a mission. She hasn't since they took her. 

The Red Room

Natasha allows the anger she feels to soften the desperation. Red Room has taken enough from her. She will not let Maria be added to the list. 

"I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm right here Tasha," Maria's soft voice brings her from her thoughts. She breathes deeply, calming her thoughts. Natasha lets herself melt into Maria's arms. There is nothing she can do right now. She lets the reassuring sound of Maria's heartbeat ground her. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Once on the Helicarrier and safely at 30,000 ft. Maria pours over every piece of intel they have on Red Room. Natasha paces Maria's room restlessly. There are several hours left before the mission briefing, and the redhead can't seem to sit still. A knock on the door has both of them tensing. Natasha opens the door cautiously to find AJ standing awkwardly with her hands shoved in her pockets. 

"I can't sit still. Do you want to spar?" AJ asks. Natasha looks to Maria who sighs and closes her laptop, unplugging it to take it with her. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

AJ hits the mat hard for what seems like the tenth time in twenty minutes. 

"When are you going to show me how to do that?" She asks Natasha who smirks as the blonde gets to her feet. 

"Do you think you're flexible enough?" Natasha teases, taking up her stance again. 

"Hey, I am plenty flexible enough," she pauses, shooting Natasha a smirk. "If you don't believe me why don't you ask Mar-"

"If you finish that sentence you're leaving this ring on a stretcher Alexander," Natasha practically growls out. 

"If you put her in the medbay you can't go on the mission," Maria's unamused voice comes from the corner of the room. She sits cross legged on the floor with her laptop open in front of her. Moments later the blonde hits the mat hard enough to make Maria jump. 

"I deserved that," she admits sheepishly. 

"Yes you did," Maria says without bothering to look up. AJ gets to her feet, squaring of with Natasha again. 

"Easy on the hostility Romanoff," AJ comments flinching away from Natasha slightly. Maria's fingers freeze on her keyboard. She stands, leaving her laptop on the floor. She walks up to the ring, drawing both women's attention to her. 

"AJ when you told Director Fury you had 'picked up a few new tricks' what did you mean exactly?" Maria asks, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I meant exactly what I said. I've picked up a few new tricks," she says almost defensively. 

"You knew that Fury and I were worried about you and Natasha killing each other before you got close to any Red Room operatives," Maria points out. 

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know you were thinking that." AJ laughs uncomfortably. 

"And are you?" Maria asks.

"Am I what?" AJ looks between Maria and Natasha uncomfortably. 

"A mind reader?" Natasha asks, catching on. 

"Not exactly," she sighs. 

"What happened when you left here AJ?" Maria asks. The blonde shifts from one foot to the other, debating the truth. She might as well bite the bullet. Maria will know if she is lying. 

"The closer I got to Sante Fe the easier it became to control my powers," AJ says, leaning against the ropes. "When I crossed the State border into New Mexico I started getting flashes of feelings that weren't mine.

"Empathy?" Maria asks. 

"I don't really know what to call it. I've spent the last month avoiding people. I can tell if someone is afraid, bored, or even if they're hiding something . The stronger the feelings are the farther away I can read them." 

"Is that why you keep flinching every time you and I are in the same room?" Natasha asks wryly. 

"For someone who doesn't show emotion you sure have a lot them," AJ says with a shrug. The redhead gives her a blank stare, proving her point. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Engage Retro-Reflection panels," Fury gives the command from his console on the bridge of the Helicarrier. The command is acknowledged, and Fury steps down from his station.

"Coulson," he nods to Phil, who takes his place, heading down the hall toward his office Fury spots Natasha, Maria, and AJ. He presses his palm to the scanner, opens the door, and ushers them inside. 

"I don't need to tell either of you the stakes here," Fury starts." 

"Do we have confirmation that Markov has returned to base?" Natasha asks. 

"Intel says he arrived this morning," Fury answers. 

"What's the plan?" AJ asks from her corner. Fury pulls up a satellite overview of the Red Room facility. 

"We will enter Russian airspace at approximately 1900 hours. We will be over the facility at 2000 hours. We count 19 operatives inside the building, 4 in stationary positions around the building, and 2 walking the perimeter," Fury indicates the guards outside the building. "We have five explosive charges ready to go. You will need to place one at each corner of the building, and enter the facility undetected. The fifth charge will need to be placed in Markov's office." He switches to a schematic view of the building. "Once inside Markov's office you will need to use this," he holds up a silver flash drive, "to download all of the files pertaining to current and future operations." 

"We also need to make sure that no one else will be coming after the Deputy Director once Markov is out of the way," Natasha interjects. 

"I can interrogate him while you are downloading the files," AJ supplies. Natasha narrows her eyes in AJ's direction. The blonde rolls her eyes. "Romanoff I'm a walking lie detector. We will get the answers faster if you let me do it." Fury looks between the two of them and Maria. The brunette shakes her head. 

"Agreed," Natasha says after a moment. "When we have our answers Markov is mine." The blonde meets Natasha's gaze, holding her hands up in surrender. 

"Understood," she says with a nod. 

"Once you're clear of the building this detonator," he gestures to a small box on his desk, " will blow all the charges simultaneously. We have a quinjet fueled and ready. We will get you as close as we can while avoiding detection."

"Hell of a plan," AJ mumbles.

"It's all we've got," Natasha shoots back.

"Sir, we have entered Russian airspace," Coulson's voice comes over the comm system. 

"Suit up. You have one hour for any last minute preparations," Fury stands and the others follow suit. "Get it done. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."


	22. *Covert*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why haven't they just shot us?" AJ whispers.
> 
> "Markov must want us alive" Natasha whispers back.
> 
> "Lucky us," AJ says wryly. 
> 
> "Yes, and unlucky for them."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Maria mumbles, watching AJ and Natasha from the other side of the Hellicarrier's bridge. 

"They will be fine," Coulson says confidently, stepping up next to her. 

"What makes you say that?" Maria asks amused.

"They are both doing this for the same reason." He shrugs. "They are doing this for you." He squeezes her shoulder and crosses the room to talk to Fury. Maria swallows thickly, walking over to where Natasha and AJ are arguing. 

"It's practical," she hears Natasha say.

"It's uncomfortable," AJ argues. 

"What's uncomfortable?" Maria asks.

"She doesn't like the field suit," Natasha supplies. Maria looks over at AJ, taking in the specialized uniform. It is similar to Natasha's. It is all one piece and form fitting. A silver owl inside a black circle replaces the red and black hourglass as a belt buckle, and strips of cobalt blue run down the sides, stopping at the waist. The blue contrasts with the black of the rest of the uniform. 

"You'll get used to it," Maria tells her. 

"Yeah, so I hear," the blonde says. 

"These are from R&D," Maria hands AJ a small box. It contains two lethal looking knives with cobalt blue slashes along the otherwise black handles. AJ nods in thanks, placing the knives carefully in the sheaths on her belt.

"Watch each other's backs out there," Maria tells them. 

"We will be fine," Natasha says, squeezing her arm. 

"Look at that...we finally agree on something," AJ adds.

"Agents we are as low as we can get over the facility. You have a go." Director Fury's voice comes over the comm system. Maria locks eyes with Natasha. AJ glances away at the look they share. 

"I'll see you soon," Maria says pointedly. 

"When this is over I'm not letting you out of my apartment for those 72 hours," Natasha says with a grin. 

"I can't wait," Maria grins back. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha lands the quinjet in a clearing half a mile from the facility. It is close enough to get to quickly if they need to make a hasty retreat, but far enough away that sound of the engine will not give away their location. They advance slowly and quietly to the tree line. Natasha spots two stationary guards twenty meters ahead of them. 

"You take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right," AJ starts to move, but Natasha throws an arm out to stop her. 

"Wait," Natasha whispers. 

"For what?" AJ whispers back impatiently. Natasha gestures ahead of them as two more guards round opposite corners of the building. Natasha takes out two of her widow bites and starts to move, but this time AJ stops her.

"Throw four of those up into the air," the blonde suggests. Natasha arches an eyebrow at her, and AJ rolls her eyes, throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. Natasha sighs and does as she is asked. AJ throws her hands up again, and the small discs hover in midair for a second before flying through the air, toward the guards. Each one hits it's mark and all four guards drop nearly silently to the ground.

"Not bad," Natasha comments, "Here I was thinking you would be completely useless," Natasha teases. She tosses two of the charges to AJ. "You go place one of these on the corner to the left. I'll get the right. We'll circle around and get the other two." Natasha is already moving forward as she finishes the order. 

AJ places the charge on the corner of the building, making her way silently along the side. She turns the corner, looking past the guard closest to her, she sees something drag the guard on the opposite side of the building down and around the corner in complete silence. She is momentarily stunned by the deadly efficiency of Natasha's movements. AJ has no doubt that the woman could have taken all six guards without making a sound or breaking a sweat. The blonde is startled as the last guard's eyes zero in on her. He goes for his weapon, opening his mouth to call out. She moves quickly, clamping a hand over his mouth to silence him. She plants one of her feet behind one of his and presses forward, taking him to the ground. Her free hand goes to the back of his head, and she twists, snapping his neck cleanly. 

"If you hesitate like that again I will shoot you," Natasha whispers, shoving AJ with both hands. 

"I got it." AJ clenches her jaw, but doesn't argue. They plant two more charges in the corners of the building, and make their way to the entrance. Natasha cuts two wires tied to an alarm system, and once again AJ marvels at her efficiency. She wouldn't even have noticed that the door was protected by an alarm in the time it took Natasha to disable it. The door opens into a narrow corridor. Natasha feels suddenly claustrophobic. The corridor is sixty feet long by Natasha's estimation and barely ten feet wide. The redhead draws her side arm and AJ does the same. They both whip around guns pointed at the door they just came through as it opens and four operatives file through, guns pointed at them. Natasha curses in Russian as six more operatives block the doorway at the other end of the hallway. 

"I knew that was too easy," Natasha grits out, cursing again as they start shouting orders to put their weapons down. They stand back to back, pointing their weapons at the operatives. "Can you get their weapons away from them?" Natasha asks quietly.

"I can try. Why haven't they just shot us?" AJ whispers.

"Markov must want us alive" Natasha whispers back.

"Lucky us," AJ says wryly. 

"Yes, and unlucky for them." AJ can hear the smirk in Natasha's voice even though she can't see her face. 

"Put your gun down and get on the floor," AJ says. 

"Why?" Natasha responds immediately. 

"So I hit them and not you," AJ says. Natasha almost rolls her eyes in response. They make a show of holding their hands in the air, bending over slowly to put their guns on the ground, and Natasha gets down on her knees on the floor, mock surrendering. One of the operatives steps forward slowly, yelling for AJ to get down. She twists her raised hands, and the guards are thrown back. Natasha is moving the second the guards hit the ground. They are back on their feet quickly, but Natasha is quicker. She kicks the first guard into the second, vaults over the third, and takes the fourth and fifth down with her widow bites. The sixth guard rolls backward away from her. He lands on his feet, pointing his weapon right at her. He is thrown to the side into the wall, and slumps down unconscious. Natasha turns, nodding in thanks to AJ, who has incapacitated the guards behind her. 

"So much for covert." Natasha quips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need comments friends! The more comments the faster the muses find me it seems. :-)


	23. *Empathy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maria, I think you know that I would give just about anything to have another chance with you -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait friends. Life happened.

The corridor opens into a rectangular room, and there is a large pair of double doors directly in front of them. Natasha stops, her heart beating faster. 

"Plan?" AJ asks. 

"By my count there should be four operatives in there with Markov," Natasha rattles off without pausing in her advance toward the doors. 

"So the plan is...?" AJ jumps as Natasha throws the doors open upon reaching them. She goes in firing. In the few seconds it takes AJ to follow Natasha has killed three of the four operatives . The last last one aims his weapon and fires. AJ curses as the bullet grazes her right arm. Natasha takes aim and he falls. Markov moves fast, pulling a weapon from under the desk. With a flick of her wrist AJ sends his weapon across the room. Unarmed and unguarded Markov backs up to the wall behind his desk. His eyes never leave Natasha. The redhead tears a piece of one of the fallen guards' uniforms and ties it tightly around AJ's arm, earning a hiss of pain from the blonde. 

"Suck it up. You're fine," Natasha quips, turning her attention back to Markov. AJ approaches the desk. Natasha gives Markov one last appraising glance, before nodding to AJ and turning towards the computers that line the wall to her right. 

"Ask your questions Alexander," Natasha intones as she passes. AJ approaches Markov. Natasha can feel Markov's eyes on her, but she forces herself to focus on the task at hand. As much as she hates to admit it, AJ is right. They need to make sure that no one else will come after Maria. 

"You may want to pay attention here," AJ starts, taking her SHIELD issued knives from their holsters. His eyes widen as she throws them into the air, levitating them in front of his face to insure that she has his attention. "You only have one chance to walk out of here. I am going to ask you three questions. If you try to lie or give the wrong answers I am going to give these," she moves the knives closer to his face, "to my friend over there and leave the room." Markov's expression becomes neutral and he glances over to Natasha again. "Keep in mind I will know if you are lying." He nods grimly before focusing his attention on AJ. 

"Move it along Alexander I'm almost done here," Natasha calls from the computer. She avoids looking at Markov. Her self control is wavering with every second that passes. Some deep dark base instinct that should never see the light of day is trying to take hold of her. It's screaming at her to protect the woman she - Natasha swallows thickly burying that revelation for the moment.

"Did you put a hit out on Maria Hill?" AJ asks. 

"Yes," Markov spits out. Across the room Natasha tenses, fingers twitching toward her side arm at the sound of his voice. 

"Did you take a shot at her yesterday morning?" AJ presses on. 

"Yes and I would do it again," he grits out. Natasha slips the flash drive into her pocket and places the last charge on the computer and turns to Markov. 

"Are you the only one trying to kill Maria Hill?" 

"Yes, I wanted the pleasure of killing the traitor's bitch myself," he smirks, meeting Natasha's eyes defiantly. AJ grimaces at the wave of barely controlled fury washes over her, coming from Natasha. 

"I have answered all of your questions truthfully, now let me go," he demands. AJ takes her knives out of the air as Natasha steps up next to her. AJ puts one knife in it's sheath, flips the other into the air, catches it by the blade, and holds it out for Natasha to take. Their eyes lock, and a silent understanding passes between them. AJ turns her back to Markov, heading for the door. 

"He is all yours Natasha," she calls her shoulder. 

"Thanks...AJ," Natasha smirks. 

"I answered all of your questions and I did not lie. You said you would let me go!" Markov yells after her. 

"You gave the wrong answers," AJ yells back, without turning around. She closes the double doors behind her, and does her best to ignore his screams. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The half mile walk back to the quinjet is silent. Natasha starts the engines before triggering the charges, and AJ radios ahead to let the Director know that they are on their way. They both smile when Maria's voice comes over the comm, asking if their are any injuries.

"Athena has a GSW to her right arm," Natasha tries to keep the amusement out of her voice. 

"It's just a scratch. I am fine," AJ argues immediately.

"Report to medical immediately upon landing," Maria orders. Natasha snickers at the face the blonde makes. "Both of you," Maria adds. Natasha stops laughing and AJ starts at the almost startled look on the redhead's face.

"Agents," Maria's voice holds a warning. She has taken their silence for resistance.

"Yes ma'am," comes the reluctant reply.

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Fury, Maria, and Coulson are waiting for them in the medbay when they arrive. Natasha casually tosses the flash drive to Fury. 

"Markov?" Fury asks. 

"Not a threat to anyone anymore," AJ answers with a brief glance at Natasha. Fury looks to the redhead, who nods in agreement. A medic guides AJ to an examination table. 

"Alright, we will debrief in one hour," Fury moves to leave. 

"Sir, I would really prefer to get it over with," Natasha uncharacteristically requests. 

"Agreed," AJ mumbles. Fury takes a deep breath. 

"Alright, come to my office when you're finished here Agent Alexander," he orders, motioning for Natasha and Maria to follow him. 

"Deputy Director Hill," AJ calls out. Maria pauses, turning back to her. "Could I have a word?" Maria turns back, nodding. Natasha follows Fury from the room, shooting a brief warning look at the blonde. AJ is silent until the medic finishes with her arm, and leaves them alone in the room. AJ catches Maria's gaze, standing and stepping closer to the brunette. 

"Maria, I think you know that I would give just about anything to have another chance with you -" 

"Alyson," AJ visible flinches at the use of her entire first name, and not for the first time she marvels at how Maria manages to sound just like her adoptive mother when scolding her. 

"I'm not going where you think I'm going with this," she clarifies quickly. "Please just let me finish."

"Alright," Maria purses her lips, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm listening." 

"I think you know that I would give just about anything to have another chance with you, which is why it's important that you believe that what I am about to tell you is the truth," AJ pauses, continuing only when Maria nods her understanding. "Natasha loves you," AJ watches as Maria struggles to maintain her neutral expression. "It's so strong it's difficult to feel anything else when I'm in the same room with her. The strange thing is...it's almost like it...confuses her," AJ pauses her brow furrowed in concentration as she attempts to explain. "It's almost like she has never felt it before. It scares her. If you want her to know how you feel - and help her to understand how she feels - you're going to have to say it first."

"Why are you telling me this?" Maria swallows thickly, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

"Because I want you to be happy," AJ's eyes meet Maria's steely gaze, "even if it's not with me," she adds. AJ is thankful that if Maria notices the way her eyes shine or the heaviness in her voice, she chooses not to comment. AJ clears her throat uncomfortably after a moment, nodding in the direction of the door. "We have somewhere to be," she intones, moving for the door. 

"Aly -" the blonde freezes at the nickname only Maria ever got away with using. "Thank you." Maria says simply. She squeezes AJ's arm lightly as she passes her, and leads the way to Fury's office without looking back.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha pushes Maria down onto the bed and slowly straddles her hips. Maria reaches for her, but Natasha catches her wrists, and after a mild struggle pins them to her sides. Maria shoots her a playful glare, looking mildly exasperated. 

"Relax. I want to take my time with you," Natasha says simply, almost reverently. Maria's glare disappears and she relents in her halfhearted struggle. She knows that Natasha needs this. The redhead flashes her a seductive smile, squeezing her thighs together and rolling her hips against her. The catch in the taller woman's breath is unmistakable. Their eyes meet as Natasha undoes the bottom button of Maria's shirt. When the redhead undoes the last button Maria leans up so Natasha can take it the rest of the way off. Maria notices the smaller woman's mischievous grin a few seconds too late. Natasha eases the shirt over Maria's shoulders then shoves her roughly back down so that the long sleeves trap her arms.

"Tasha," Maria's voice holds a warning. 

"It's okay," Natasha assures her, dipping down to suck a bruise just above her left breast. Maria squirms a bit but otherwise does not protest. She has never felt safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your comments are appreciated


	24. *Author's Note*

Hello Friends!  
I just wanted to let everyone who is reading this know that I haven't given up on it. I am doing some minor revisions and additions. I have also found someone to Beta for me. The first two chapters are revised and the third will go up this evening. As alway, your comments and imput are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> First time author. Comments please?


End file.
